


Switched At Birth

by AndrewFloydWebber (emtbomb)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awesome Gabriel, Awesome Lucifer, Awesome Michael, Big Brothers, Bottom Dean, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, Good Parent John Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Of Punk Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, My First Destiel Fanfic, Non Winchester Dean, Non-Hunter Winchesters, OOC, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Top Castiel, mild homophobia, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emtbomb/pseuds/AndrewFloydWebber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were born on the same day. That was the first problem. Dean and Castiel were also born the same weight. That was the second problem. </p><p>---</p><p>This is a Switched at Birth AU. What happens when Castiel grows up Winchester and Dean grows up with three crazy older brothers? Madness, I tell you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would NOT get out of my head. I was reading a fic with awesome brother Michael and I just got to thinking what if Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel were Dean's older brothers. The ideas just spiraled from there.
> 
> Because of this, I fleshed out each character in an outline before even writing a word of fic. I needed to figure out what character traits of Dean, Castiel, and the rest of the gang are their natural personalities and which are shaped by the way they grew up. For that reason, there are a lot of OOC things about each person (especially Michael and Lucifer). Though, I figured out that many situations could yield the same trait, so a lot of what makes Dean, Dean and Gabriel, Gabriel, etc are still very much prevalent. Castiel is probably the most out of character just because I honestly don't know how to write him. His character changes so much every season, it's insane (even though it's done naturally and very, very well). I tried!
> 
> This is also not a very light-hearted fic. It's a hurt!Dean fic to its core, with warnings I will add to necessary chapters as to not give anything away at the get-go. So make sure to read any beginning notes I post if you have triggers!
> 
> That being said, be prepared for some of our favorite arch-angels reimagined as the greatest big brothers alive! 
> 
> Finally, please let me know what you think! I am very, very excited about this fic! :)

Dean and Castiel were born on the same day. That was the first problem. Dean and Castiel were also born the same weight. That was the second problem. 

\---

Mary Winchester looked down at the bundle in her arms just hours after recovering from birth complications and knew the quiet baby was an angel. They’d planned on naming her child after her mother, either Dan or Dean, but she looked up at John and said simply, “Castiel.” After witnessing his wife’s strength over the course of a difficult and scary 21-hour delivery, he was not about to argue.

\---

Eve looked down at the bright green eyes staring up at her and felt an odd twinge of _wrong_. This wasn’t a warrior of heaven like her three older boys. She’d looked at the twins Michael and Luci (short for Lucifer) and then, a few years later, little Gabriel and knew they were gifts from God himself. She didn’t feel that way about the baby boy in her arms, which made her nervous. She’d felt so close to him during the birth. But there’s no doubt this was a strong boy, he’d be resilient and kind. “Dean. This righteous boy looks like a Dean to me.” Chuck looks adoringly at his wife, “Dean it is.”


	2. Morning Routines

15 Years Later

**CASTIEL**

Castiel wakes up three whole minutes before his alarm is set to begin it’s atrocious beeping. He takes a moment to fully leave REM and stretches like a cat in his bed. Just before the first BEEP could sound at 5:00am, he clicks off the alarm and makes his way to his drawers.

Third from the top, neatly folded are all of his running shorts and tops; all identical, all black. He keeps his reds and blacks, for football practice, in the drawer below. 

After dressing, the raven-haired boy takes deep breaths and begins his half hour of yoga stretches and salutations.

His father, recognizing Castiel’s affinity for promptness, knocks lightly on his door at 5:30am. 

“Hey, champ! You ready for our run?” 

“Yes, sir! Do you have the waters? John Winchester tosses his boy a cold one and a power bar as they head out the front door. 

Castiel’s father, John Winchester, was thrilled when his eldest asked to join him for his morning laps at the start of his eighth grade year. He’d done it with the hopes of John training him so he’d build up some muscle and let off steam early in the mornings. He’d self-diagnosed himself as OCD at age 13 and thought if he’d stuck to a strict routine in the mornings that released a certain level of endorphins, he’d be able to relax at school and not seem so… uptight.

It worked in more ways than one. Once he was he able to loosen his mind and muscles before school, he made a lot more friends. Apparently he was funny. Not in a class clown sort of way, but he had a dry humor that he’d never been brave enough to release. 

The best result was it had formed a bond between Castiel and his father. He had always been closer with his mother as she better received his quiet disposition and love for books. However, once he started running, then weight training with his father, it was clear Castiel could easily secure a spot on the football team when he entered high school. 

John Winchester owned an auto shop with Bobby Singer, which allowed him the autonomy to take off at four each afternoon and leave Bobby to close up. The ex-military man honed his energies by coaching high-school football, a big deal in Kansas, but never thought either of his sons would ever play on his team.

Turns out, though Castiel never enjoyed team sports, or any sports for that matter, growing up, he found himself beaming at the idea of playing for his father. And if he never truly loved the game, he at least enjoyed the strategy and schematics of this particular sport. He was a shoo-in for the team his freshman year, not because of his dad, but because his morning training sessions left him in the peak physical condition the rest of his lanky middle school classmates were lacking and because he had a drive to win.

As it happens, he thrived even more by playing for a team and his OCD tendencies completely left him, save for in the mornings and the way he keeps his room. He wonders if that has more to do with a military father.

“You ready for your first day as Captain of the “Chesty Lions,” son?” John asked, sweat-soaked face beaming with pride. Castiel was a natural born leader and last year’s captain had been a senior, so with full support of the team, he passed the torch to Castiel at graduation this past June.

“Yea Dad! …Or Coach?” His dad laughs. 

“Save that for the field, kid.” 

They arrived back to the house at six and Castiel rushed to beat his younger brother Sam to the bathroom. He took a nice, long shower, shaved, and tried in vain to turn his unruly hair into something more manageable.

“Cas?” Sam asked, lightly knocking on the bathroom door. “Can I get in there?”

Making sure the towel around his waist was secure, he unlocked the door, allowing his brother in. they brushed their teeth together and went about their morning routines in a comfortable silence. They were very alike, the two Winchester boys, and loved each other to death, but they probably wouldn’t call each other friends, not exactly. Castiel wasn’t worried; Sam was just entering seventh grade and they would probably have much more in common soon.

When Castiel walked back to his room he smiled as he heard AC/DC fill the air. His father’s music was a sort of staple that made his home, his. 

Back in his room he pulled on dark jeans, a powder blue polo Meg said matches his eyes, and his prized letterman jacket. He packed his sports bag and backpack and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Sam, who takes his showers at night, was already dressed and eating when Castiel arrived. Mary smiled at the two boys, and Castiel got lost in the warmth of her beautiful green eyes. 

“Look at my handsome kids!” She squealed. And they were. Sam, with his fox eyes and wide smile that were all John, but a softness to his features he inherited from his mother. Castiel was quite the looker as well, with a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes. Sam often likes to call him ‘Fedex’ because they had no idea where his features came from. He could have been mailed to the Winchesters for all he knew. This bothers Castiel more than he lets on. 

_Yea, mom has it pretty good._ Sam is practically a genius, winning mathlete competitions since he was in fifth grade, and a pretty solid soccer player as well. Castiel was no grunt either when it came to grades and was currently keeping up a 3.8 GPA. That, along with acting as Captain of the football team and his impressive collection of friends, made him pretty much the all-American boy. He felt like his life was pretty much perfect.

John entered the kitchen to pour his coffee into a travel mug, ruffling Sam’s hair as he went by. “Looks like both of you could use haircuts.”

Castiel caught Sam’s eyes and they rolled them together. 

“Alright, alright,” John said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Never mind.”

“Dad, can you sign my permission slip for soccer tryouts? They sent them to us yesterday by email!” Sam announced.

“Sure, short stuff!” he signed the paper and handed it back to his youngest. Then he kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered an ‘I love you’ in her ear. “I’ve got to head to work! Cas, you need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m gonna take the bus. See you at 4:15pm!” And with that John was out the door. “What do you say, Sam? Walk to the bus together?” Mary is actually a teacher at the middle school, but Sam made it clear all summer that he didn’t want to drive in with her. 

“Sure!” Castiel smiled at his brother and wished his mother a good day. He didn’t know why, but he felt in his gut that today was going to be not only a great day, but a real game changer.

\---  
**DEAN**

 _Carry on my wayward son,_  
_They’ll be peace when you are done._  
_Lay you’re weary head rest,_  
_Don’t you cry no more._

Green eyes opened to the sound of the famous electric guitar riff. Dean Shurley takes a moment to enjoy the sound, closing his eyes and rocking his head. But as he reaches to turn off his iPhone alarm, he ends up swatting it across the room.

“Shit!” Dean cringes. The Shurley’s don’t have much money and Michael had saved up to be able to buy him and Gabriel two iPhone 5s. Luckily, his new bedroom floor is carpeted. 

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher –_

He picks the device off the ground, pressing pause on the classic, checking to make sure there are no cracks in his phone. Satisfied, he turns the volume all the way up (keeping the song on pause) and makes his way to the other bed, gently lifting the comforter and revealing a mop of golden-brown hair.

_BUT I FLEW TOO HIGH_

Gabriel shoots up with a start, bumbling and flailing his arms in very uncoordinated karate chops. Dean’s done this enough times to know to step back and wait it out while he turns the music off for good. 

“Fuck you very much, Deano.”

“Yea well, you know I hear incest is a sin. Not to mention illegal.”

“So I’ve heard. Anyway, if I were to commit incest, it would be with cousin Anna, she’s hot! I mean, did you see her tits at Christmas?”

Dean laughs. “That’s gross dude. Your sick”

“Yea whatever… FIRST SHOWER.” And like a bolt of lighting, Gabriel is out of bed and booking it towards the one bathroom.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Dean shouts, running after him. As he reaches the coveted room, he’s met with the door slamming in his face. He bangs on it once, twice, three times until he hears the sound of Gabriel singing incessantly. 

“I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it’s all mine. Oh. Oh-woah.” 

Dean sighs, knowing he’s lost this battle and by the time his brother showers and blow-dries his hair (yes, blow-dries), Dean will only have time to rinse off and brush his teeth before Michael and Luci are ready to drive them to their new high school.

Dean walks the short distance of the hallway into the kitchen to make himself Nutella on toast. _Fuck Gabriel and Dad, they can make their own breakfasts._ Dean pulls out the bread and hazelnut spread from the cabinet, shuddering as he sees a cockroach scurry underneath the oven. Gross. 

The not-so-unfamiliar feeling of guilt creeps over him and he reached back into the cabinet to pull out four more slices of bread and moves to starts a pot of coffee for his Dad and oldest brothers. Gabriel doesn’t touch the stuff; he’s way too hyperactive as it is. Dean, well Dean’s too amped up today for any extra stimuli. 

It’s bad enough it’s his fault his family doesn’t have enough money to buy a creepy-crawly free home to begin with, now he has to add this latest move back to the town that’s caused his family so much pain to his tab as well. Oh, and not to mention forcing Michael and Luci out of their dorms at KU and into this shithole with them.

Sure Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel Shurley don’t see it that way. If he ever brought up his feelings, Chuck would blame himself for their family having to leave New York City for a fresh start. He would tell Dean that _he_ let that bastard into their lives, and that _he_ was the failed author turned alcoholic librarian that couldn’t provide properly for his boys.

Michael and Luci would swear up and down that sharing the one-story house’s basement, which they finished and carpeted themselves this summer, was a dream come true, compared to the tiny dorm they shared on campus. They’d been thrilled when they discovered the basement had it’s own bathroom with a shower.

“We have our flat screen, a hot plate, and an illegal stash of weed. It’s the same thing without the RA’s,” Michael had said numerous times. “Plus, now I don’t have to deal with 20 dudes towel whipping my ass every time I go to take a shower.”

“Just one now,” Luci would add with a wink. 

Gabriel would probably get quiet, which always freaks Dean out. He would look Dean in the eye and say, “Don’t you dare blame yourself, kiddo. It was Eve. Eve and that pig were the one who fucked everything up. This is all on them. ”

Dean grips the counter hard. He hates thinking about his mother... 

She was (is) this gorgeous blond with sharp blue eyes that never sparkled for her youngest boy. She came from a family of young money, all tied up in finance and trading in New York City. She moved from her Greenwich, CT home when she was 18 for college where she met sweet, awkward Chuck Shurley. They lived on the same floor their first year of NYU.

Dean heard the story many times; the unlikely couple fell in love and she spurned her family’s wealth for a life with a short, manic, young writer. Her family never respected her choice to marry Chuck, but he was brilliant and had signed a contract with Random House right out of school. They moved to Kansas so he could write in a quieter town. Plus, he’d had family there. 

Eve hadn’t had to work and was pregnant with the twins at 22. During her pregnancy she “found God” and began going to church and teaching Sunday school. She’d given birth to two beautiful boys who couldn’t have looked more different. One with chocolate hair and strong chocolate eyes she was sure would be a daddy’s boy. Aptly, he was named Michael. Only two minutes later came her favorite, the prodigal son with shocking blue eyes like her own. No hair yet, but she knew it’d be her same platinum eventually. In reference to Michael’s name and her own understanding of the Morning Star’s story, she named him Lucifer. She knew he’d probably only ever be referred to as Luke or Luci, so she was unconcerned about the negative connotation. 

Three years later came little Gabriel. He was a hard pregnancy. Lot’s of kicking, morning sickness, and cramps. Plus, they couldn’t even decorate his nursery properly because they were unsure if they were having a boy or a girl. Eve would always joke that he’d played tricks on her from the get go as every time they went for an ultrasound the doctor’s would assign him a different gender. When the boy was born, she was surprised with how quickly her delivery was and how loud he could cry. She decided he had just _had_ to get out and giver her the news, so Gabriel would be his name.

Two years later everything changed. Dean was born. He’d never known the affection and brilliance that was Eve before that day, but he’d witnessed it. She never looked at him the way she looked at his brothers. She’d doted on them. But when Dean would cry, she’d just stare at him, dull confusion on her face, until little Michael came into the room to pick him up and make her fix whatever was wrong. 

She’d tried. Dean could see that she’d tried. She threw massive parties on his birthdays, smiled wide at his accomplishment, and called him her “righteous boy.” But he could see the emptiness in her eyes; and so could Chuck.

For five years they fought, Chuck begging her not to ignore their youngest. Begging her to seek help for her postpartum depression. But she never did.

Ultimately, on Dean’s fifth birthday, he’d awoken to 10-year-old Luci crying and banging on the front door as Eve pulled out of the driveway and drove away for good. Michael was stoic, holding his twin without a tear in his eyes. Seven-year-old Gabriel was silent and furious for the first time in Dean’s life. And Chuck, well he poured himself a scotch.

Dean always hated his birthday after that. 

Chuck’s depression and spiral into alcoholism ruined his career. He lost his contract and felt completely unresolved as his series about two sisters who hunt evil was never completed. Sure he’d continued to write, but the stories went unpublished.

A few months after Eve left, they’d received a call from her brother, Dick Roman, inviting them to move to NYC on his dime. He said he was appalled at his sister’s behavior and he wanted to do right by her children.

He set them up in a nice apartment and paid for the boys to go to private school. Michael and Lucifer flourished in school and both decided to attend KU after graduation; they had missed their home state deeply. Gabriel was smart as a whip, but got held back in eighth grade due to an unfortunate prank he’d concocted involving a rat he’d found on the subway. 

Dean always had self-esteem issues. He wasn’t blind and knew his mother didn’t love him. And whose mother doesn’t love them? He’d sometimes get teased at school, before their move, that his mother left because of him. Gabriel would storm up to whoever the bully was and clock him in the face. Then he’d surprise them days later with a terrifying prank. “Just desserts” he would call it.

He’d been so thrilled to move away from those people and that town and for a long while he was really happy in New York. He was not brilliant like Michael and Lucifer, or as funny and charming as Gabriel, but he was independent and resourceful, two qualities that made for a good city kid. 

He was on his way towards becoming a respectable, somewhat well adjusted person thanks to his older brothers and an attentive, if not sober, father. Michael and Lucifer adored their younger brothers and never ignored them like some older siblings would. They would take them out with their cool high school friends whenever they could and always chose one night a weekend to stay at home with Dean and Gabe or take them to a film.

But something changed when the twins left for college…

As if his ears were buzzing, Michael entered the kitchen, ruffling Dean’s hair and said, “You ready for school, little bro?”

“No. Princess Gabriella is still primping in the powder room.” 

Luci laughed as he entered the kitchen, overhearing Dean’s jest. “Well get a move on kiddo, the Devil Express leaves in 10.

Dean shoves the entire piece of nutella toast into his mouth, much to Michael’s chagrin, and runs back to his room. Gabriel is in their getting his backpack together while Dean grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom for a five-minute cold shower. In the bathroom, he changes into a pair of baggy jeans, a reversible black belt, a grey t-shirt, and a black cargo jacket he razor shredded and safety pinned himself. He’s ecstatic that he’s not wearing khakis, a button up, and a blazer. Not to mention the godforsaken half hour fiasco that was tying his tie every day. 

After warming up a small amount of gel in his hands, he runs it through his hair. He shrugs and makes a face equivalent to a shrug in the mirror and heads back towards the kitchen.

“Thanks for breakfast Deano!” Gabriel shouts at him.

“Yea… don’t get used to it.” He starts putting on his boots and finally takes a moment to look at his brother. Gabriel is donning an open Hawaiian shirt, a white tank top, and cargo shorts. “You’re not seriously wearing that, are you?”

“Oh but I am, young Padawan. I finally have freedom of expression and I intend to take advantage.”

“Well I think you look dashing.” Luci chimes in.

“Why thank you, oh dark sinister one.” Gabriel bows. Michael rolls his eyes.

Just then Chuck walks in wearing his robe and boxers, eyes puffy and most likely nursing a rough hangover. 

“Well hello, Death.” Lucifer singsongs. Michaels face hardens as Dean rushes to pour his dad a cup of coffee and rummages in the cupboards for two Advil. His father smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Michael cuts in, “Alright, it’s time to go. Luci, grab the keys, Gabe and Dean get in the car. 

“Yes sir!” all three chime and salute in unison, way too coordinated to be spontaneous. They all crack and laugh as they head out the door. Dean lags behind to “find something,” but he really just wants to hear Mike and his dad talk. They’ve done very little talking all summer

Michael smiles fondly after them and makes to follow when Chuck says, “So Mike –“

“I’ve got a seminar that ends at four every other day so I’ll be able to pick Gabe and Dean up from school and bring them home before I have to head back out after dinner for my 7o’clock class. Luci set up a similar schedule for himself on opposite days. We both have Friday’s free. I’m working as a technician in the labs for money and Lucifer’s tutoring and working in KU’s dining hall. I found the number to the local library; they’re expecting you for an interview at noon today. Don’t miss it.”

Without waiting for a response, Michael moves towards the door, grabbing the loop atop Dean’s backpack and pulling him out with him. Dean smiles and waves at his dad who gives him a sad “What can you do?” expression in return.

Dean gets in the back of the car with Gabe and Michael gets in the front seat. Lucifer puts their busted van in drive and heads out the driveway.

“So, Deano, sophomore year of high school!” Luci looks at him through the mirror.

“So, Lucifer, junior year of college!” Dean retorted rolling his eyes. Luci’s eyes are sad for a second before he schools his expression to neutral. 

It was only 7:45am and Dean is already exhausted. Mornings were always like this for him. He loved his brothers to death but they wore him out with their energy.

“So Gabe, junior year of high school! How you feeling, what are you excited about?” Gabriel mockingly asks himself.

Michael turned in his seat, looking at Dean with softness in his eyes, “Seriously Dean, how are you feeling? I know we haven’t talked about everything that happened as much as we should have this summer, but –“

Dean was about to beg Michael to leave it alone when Gabriel beat him to the punch.

“Seriously Michael, lay off.” Michael glared at Gabriel, who held his gaze until the older boy turned back around.

“Guys I’m fine. Seriously. And I don’t want to talk about it.” Dean said. He was grateful the rest of the ride was quiet as he stared out the window. When they pull up to the open campus of their high school, Dean lets out a shaky breath.

“Come on, Kiddo! This is gonna be good!” Gabriel exclaimed, giving one of Dean’s shoulders a shake.

“Your one grade above me, man.”

“Yea but two years older.”

“Not a good thing, dude. You were held back.”

“It doesn’t matter, after I graduate, I’m moving to LA and going into porn…”

“Alright, enough. Get out of my car, both of you.” Luci sighed, feigning exasperation.

The two boys stepped out and started walking towards the school, Gabriel blowing kisses back at his older brothers. Michael rolled down his window.

“Dean?” He called.

Dean sighed and walked back over to his brother. “Yea, Mikey?”

“If you need anything, just… Call me, OK? Or Luci?” Luci smiled over at Dean and nodded at his brother’s statement. 

“Sure _Mom_ …” He immediately regrets it when Michael flinches. “Sorry… sure, I’ll call, I promise.”

The twins smiled and, in unison, shout as loud as they can “GOODBYE DEANIKINS, GOODBYE GABBIEWABBIE!” and speed off.

Dean and Gabriel share mortified looks and take off towards the door when people start looking in their direction.


	3. First Day at Hell

**DEAN**

It seems the Shurley name has preceded them as Dean and Gabe find themselves in the principles office before they even made it more than five steps inside.

“Hello, boys. My name is Crowley. I’m here to welcome you to Hell.”

“Um… are you allowed to say that?” Gabriel asks.

“I think the point I’m going to make to you boys is that I can do whatever I want. You, however, cannot.” He notes the height difference between Dean and Gabe and turns towards the taller boy.

“I take it you’re Gabriel?” The suited man says.

“No, that’d be me!” Gabriel responds, raising his hand too enthusiastically.

“Oh, now I see it, overcompensating. Well, then. Let me make you aware that your file has been circulated around the school. There will be eyes on you always and if I see ONE HAIR OUT OF LINE… Well, it won’t be pleasant!” the tone of the British man’s voice seemed to escalate and calm out of nowhere, causing Dean to let out a nervous half-laugh. The man’s eyes quickly dart in his direction.

“And you, squirrel,” Dean raised an eyebrow at the nickname, “I’m not overly inspired by what I’ve seen in your file either.” Gabriel’s jovial facial expression immediately sobers. Dean casts him a warning glare to keep calm.

Crowley continues. “You were making impressive marks as of your seventh grade year, all B’s and A’s. Nothing too noteworthy or impressive, but your teachers all praised your participation and attitude. Then, everything started going downhill your eighth grade year. By the end of your freshman year of high school, you managed to barely scrape by with mostly D’s and the occasional C and were consistently reprimanded for your attitude towards your superiors. You were also busted for drinking on school grounds and fighting.” 

Gabriel’s face was going red and Dean kicked him. This would not end well if Gabriel had a fit.

“You two will learn quickly that patience is not one of my virtues. Well, I don’t have any virtues. But if I did, I’m certain patience wouldn’t be one of them.” He snorted at his own attempt at humor. “I’ll be keeping an eye on the both of you.”

\---

Dean and Gabriel leave Crowley’s office and wait in the lobby for the “peer guides” they’ve been promised.

“That guy’s a total dick!” Gabriel fumes.

“Yea… a real douchebag. I kinda like him.” Gabriel shoots Dean a WTF look and Dean just shrugs back. It seems to him that their principle has some fun with a position that already guarantees his charges will hate him. Dean can respect that. 

They both got a sharp “SHH” from the secretary, an older Asian lady with a nameplate that reads “Linda Tran.” She’s kind of a scary lady, so Dean immediately sits down and shuts up.

“Linda, can I call you Linda?” Gabriel asks leaning over her desk. 

“Ms. Tran.” 

“OK Linda, me and my punk-wannabe brother over here are in need of some schedules.”

“Sit down Mr….”

“Call me Gabriel, sugar.” He said with a flirtatious wink. Ms. Tran rolled her eyes.

“Sit down, Gabriel. A peer guide will come to get your schedule and bring you around shortly.”

Gabriel sits, popping one of the mints from her desk, and turns to his brother, “was that a height joke?”

“Dude. Shut it.” 

“O.K. squirrel, but let’s stick together here. They split us up and that’s how they get us.” He says in a conspiring voice. Dean takes a deep breath and counts to three.

“Is this squirrel thing going to stick? What does it even mean?”

Just then a beautiful Indian girl enters the room and goes straight for the secretary’s desk. “Linda? I’m here for Gabriel Shurley.” 

He saunters over to her, sticking out his hand. But as she goes to shake it, he pulls hers to his lips. “Bonjour mon amour.” She giggles. Linda rolls her eyes and hands the girl his schedule.

“My name is Kali.”

“Beautiful. Let’s get a move on then,” he turns back to Dean and says, “everyman for himself, bucko!” Then Gabe proceeds to lead Kali out the door by the same hand he never let go.

Dean sat there twiddling his thumbs for a few minutes. At this rate he’s going to be late for first period. He would’ve really liked to have gone to homeroom, but his visit with the principle nixed that. 

A dark haired girl with thick eyebrows runs into the room, knocking her leg into the door as she enters. “Damn it!” she grunts. Linda raises her brow at her then sighs and takes out a schedule.

“Good morning Krissy. You’re late.”

“Sorry ma’am, missed the bus!” She turned to Dean and looks him up and down. “Please tell me you’re the new kid,” she says with a predatory smirk. He stands up and offers his hand.

“Name’s Dean Shurley.”

“Krissy Chambers. Come on, let me show you around.” 

They walk onwards and she takes a look at Dean’s schedule. “Weird, you’re with me in all the dumbass classes. You must be pretty behind… well at least you’ve got your looks.”

Dean stopped short, stunned. He couldn’t tell if he liked this girl or not yet, but he was definitely embarrassed now. Without warning a large body barrels into him, knocking him to the ground.

“Watch it, brother,” The large teen, who’d knocked him down, has a thick Cajun accent and looks more like a linebacker than a high school student. 

Dean looks up at him from the ground and snarls, “I’m not your brother, pal.” Krissy helps pull Dean up.

“I’m not your pal, friend.”

“I’m not your friend, guy.” The larger boy’s eyes turn kind and the set of his mouth softens.

“I like you. The name’s Benny.” 

“Dean.”

“Well Dean, where you headed? You’re new here right.” That’s when Krissy cuts in.

“Yea, he’s a new. And leave him alone. We’re on our way to class.” Benny shoots her a hurt look. She sighs, “Fine, Suckface. Come on.” 

Just as Dean was wondering what that was about, Benny started up again. “Chéri’s mad a me for joining the football team. Think’s she’s gonna lose another miscreant to the jocks and big brother.”

“Ah, that explains the ‘roids look you’ve got going. You’re a meathead.” Benny barks out a laugh.

“I like you too, Dean, you can stay.” Krissy announces as they get to their first class. 

\---

The day passes pretty quickly after that and at lunch he adds two more names to his welcome wagon. Victor, the sheriff’s kid who reminds Dean a lot of Michael, and a sarcastic Aaron who he caught staring longingly at him a couple of times. They liked to call themselves the minority report, as they were all sort of outcasts. 

Victor was one of the school’s only black students and was ostracized for his disinterest in football, though he had the strong build for it. People gave him a hard time, telling him he was acting against his town by not playing. Yea, that’s how much these people care about football. Krissy was from the wrong side of the tracks, living with a single father who’s a trucker and often not around. She’s had to learn to fend for herself and can’t stand most people in her age bracket. Aaron is not only the only Jew in the school; he is also openly gay and the grandson of a Rabbi, who he lives with. Growing up in Kansas has not been easy on him, but he’s got a good sense of humor. Benny has a mean father who feels threatened by his own son, so Benny tried to make him proud by joining the football team. It hasn’t worked. Now he’s just excited to get the hell out of this purgatory as soon as possible.

If there was a crew Dean could call friends, this one was it. He made a note to stick by them if they’ll let him. 

Luckily, he seemed to share most of his classes with Krissy and Benny; Victor and Aaron were both taking higher-level courses. But Victor, Aaron, and Benny are all in Dean’s homeroom assignment. He introduces Gabe around after the last bell and is happy to see his brother seems to fit right in as well. 

As Dean leaned against his locker, laughing at one of his brother’s wild stories involving a fresh-out-of-college teacher and permanent marker, he looked up to find two bright blue eyes staring at him. Scratch that – staring into his soul. He lost his breath for a moment and desperately wants to go to the beautiful boy with raven hair, when he feels Gabe pulling him by his jacket out to Lucifer’s car. 

\---

**CASTIEL**

Castiel is finishing putting his books away, when his locker slams shut, nearly catching his fingers.

“What the hell, Balthy?” He looks at the tall blond boy with soft blue eyes and immediately forgives him. _The things I could do to you. Pity_ Castiel thinks, not for the first time.

“I hate it when you mind fuck my face, Cassie.” Balthazar, a Junior, is far from a virgin, but he's purely interested in the female variety. 

“Ha! You wish!” Cas snorts, though he's always had a thing for the blond. 

Cas smiles wide when he sees his best friend walking towards them. When Meg spots him she raises her fist in her usual greeting and saunters over. “Hello, Clark.”

Cas rolls his eyes at the greeting. Ever since he started donning his Letterman, she’d begun pumping her fist in the air and referring to him Clark, in reference to the famous _Breakfast Club_ jock. 

“I still have not seen that movie.” Cas says, hugging his favorite short person.

“Liar. You’re a John Hughes fanatic.” Balthazar retorts.

“Anywho, losers, I have news.” Meg Masters always seems to know everything. Castiel marvels at her. 

“It’s not even first bell yet, what could possibly have happened?”

“There’s a new boy, well two, I saw them going to the principles office a couple minutes ago. One of them is real pretty, Clark, just your type. All tall and chiseled.” She winks.

That peaks Cas’s interest. His bisexuality is no secret. He’d come out to the whole school last year when he’d entered high school with a boyfriend from summer camp. Things didn’t work out with Alfie - he was too sweet – but Cas had no interest in keeping the boy a secret at the time. 

He doesn’t know if he should thank _Glee_ or _Modern Family_ or whatever, but people seemed actually excited to have a queer boy on the football team. It made everyone seem more enlightened. Castiel tried to ignore the fact that the only other out boy in school was still heavily bullied.

Apparently, the fact that he’s a football player and an obvious top worked in his favor. Cas fooled around with a few girls freshman year and wasn’t shy about it in the locker rooms. And if he insinuated that he liked that he could be “rougher” with a dude below him, it only added to the adoration from his teammates. Hell, he’d even given and received head from a few guys on the team who were curious and trusted him to keep his mouth shut. And Castiel didn’t disappoint. 

This August, he lost his virginity to Meg, though neither wanted to be more than friends. For some reason only she earned the reputation as their year’s slut. This school is filled with chauvinist assholes. 

Castiel sees nothing wrong with enjoying sex; though he often wishes he could find a partner he truly connects with. 

He’s lucky though; his family, friends, and classmates accepted him with open arms. He never took that for granted. 

The moment Castiel enters homeroom; he’s greeted with a bunch of his football buddies and hopeful cheerleaders. He obliges a round of high-fives when he spots Benny, a kid he never really talked to before.

“Hey Ben! I hear you’re joining the team this year. Good to have you.”

“It’s Benny,” the big guy says, narrowing his eyes. Castiel’s not used to the boy’s aggressive demeanor. 

“Sorry, Benny. See ya on the field, I guess.” He takes a seat between Balthazar and another football player, Uriel, who’s currently shooting spitballs at a smaller boy. It’s Aaron. Oh, that’s why the cold welcome from Benny.

“Knock it off,” he growls at his teammate. Uriel immediately stops and Benny shoots him a grateful nod. 

Finally, their advisor Garth enters, a lanky man who is way too enthusiastic for eight in the morning. Castiel leans back and tunes out all the sound until Balthazar kicks him back in reality when it’s time for their next class. 

\---

The day drags by too slowly for Cas. It would surprise everyone, but his favorite thing about school is, well, school. First days are nothing more than curriculum and introductions. Cas loves to learn, explore, and do. It’s really hard for him to just sit and waste time. 

Finally the last bell rings and he goes to catch up with Meg and Balthazar before practice. Balthy doesn’t play on the team; he calls it a “thug” sport. He plays “real football,” you know, soccer. They both say goodbye to Meg and joke that she should join the cheer team this year. She snorts in response and Cas is ready to head down to the fields for practice when Meg elbows him.

“Nine o’clock!” Cas looks back at his locker. “No, _my_ nine o’clock.” Meg whispers loudly. 

And that’s when he sees him. The most gorgeous boy Cas has ever laid eyes on. The boy’s svelte figure is currently leaning back in full-bodied laughter, jacket and t-shirt pulling just over his defined stomach. It’s a shame he’s in such baggy jeans, Cas is sure he’s got a tight ass underneath.

Castiel’s mouth is dry and his dick is pulling heavy at his jeans. Then the boy opens his eyes. Castiel is gone.

Mossy green eyes are staring back at him and Castiel can’t look away. It isn’t until a shorter kid starts dragging Cas’ Adonis away that they break eye contact. Cas growls, unhappy someone else is touching _his_ … what? Cas doesn’t even know the boy's name. 

It’s funny, Cas had been looking forward to his first team practice as Captain all summer, but now the only thing that’s important to him is finding out who that perfect boy is. 

His friends had been trying to speak with him, but he ignores them, walking right up to Krissy Chambers. He taps her on the shoulder.

The girl eyes him, mistrusting. The two have never spoken before, but Castiel needs to know who her friend is. 

“Who?”

“Are you having a stroke?” She asks him, eyes wide and confused now. “Who what?”

“Who was that? That boy you were with.” Aaron and Krissy both go on the defensive, obviously afraid of losing their new friend to the most popular boy in their school. Victor and Balthazar, who had walked over behind his friend, are sharing confused looks, unsure what’s going on.

“Ask him yourself.” Krissy says smugly. “Come on, guys, lets go to the mall.”

Just like that Castiel, Balthazar, and Meg stand alone in the hallway, the entire school having abandoned the grounds for practices, clubs, and home. Castiel looks at his phone to check the time. 

And for the first time in Castiel’s life, he’s late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This chapter was kind of rough but there are some important foundations I had to lay down. But our boys will finally be on one timeline and meet next chapter! Things will get way more fun from there, I promise.


	4. Hot Boys and Fast Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a really long one for you.... I don't know what happened. But I'm excited about it.
> 
> Warning for minor, barely there homophobia. Like less than one line of it.

**CASTIEL**  
John Winchester had not been pleased with his eldest son. Castiel and him had laid out an entire plan for their first practice, but Castiel had been late and completely off his game. And while Benny was a surprising agile player for his large size, the rest of the team was in need of serious shaping up. It won’t help if their Captain’s head is not in the game this early in the season.

Castiel couldn’t bring himself to worry about it. He worked through drills and family dinner in a daze, tuning out Sam’s musings and just barely dodging his mother’s concern. He told his dad he was getting an early night’s sleep to avoid the third degree.

The next morning he went through his usual routine, promising his father he’s fine and that he wont be late again. And if he sprayed a bit too much Axe body spray that morning, no one mentioned it.

He barely registers what Meg and Balthazar have been saying as he searches the school’s hallway for his new obsession. And that’s what he is. He dreamt of green eyes and strong chins all night and almost had to forgo his morning practice, not wanting to wake up.

He finds himself walking into homeroom then drifting off in his chair when there’s a knock on the door. By the grace of God, it’s the new boy! Getting his name was going to be easier than Castiel thought.

He looks around and notices only one seat is open in the small classroom. He leans over and demands a startled Zach to move, who grumbles as he changes his seat.

When the mysterious boy finally stops speaking with Garth, he finds the open seat with his eyes, now directly next to Castiel.

He takes a seat and Castiel can tell he’s nervous. It’s cute.

“Hi, I’m Castiel and I’m a pretty big deal round here.” He jokes. “What’s your name, Ken doll?”

“Uh Shurley… Well that’s my last name. My name’s Dean… I’m an Aquarius.” The boy is blushing, actually blushing, and looks like he wants to punch himself for that line. For all intents and purposes, the boy is dressed like a man who fixes things; who works with his hands. He’s wearing tight black jeans, a long-sleeve gray shirt that fits in all the right places, a plaid flannel wrapped around his waist and work boots. But his face tells a more delicate story. He’s still blushing and there’s an adorable, soft smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose and dusting his cheekbones. Castiel wants to reach out and trace them. He’s enamored by the juxtaposition.

“Dean… I like that. It suits you.” Dean smiles at him. Not the wide smile he saw yesterday, but a softer one that is equally breathtaking.

“I’d like to get to know you, Dean.” He says, placing a hand on Dean’s knee under the table. Wow. Castiel really isn’t beating around the bush. But he hasn’t had a proper prospect in a year, and there’s just something about this gorgeous boy.

“Uh…” Dean’s eyes are darting around the room, probably trying to see if anyone is looking at them. He jiggles his leg a little, hinting at Castiel to let go, but he doesn’t outright move it, like he could. Feeling particularly bold, he squeezes instead.

The bell rings for the next class and Dean is out the door in a flash, but Castiel doesn’t take a run every morning for nothing. He cuts the boy off at the lockers and blocks his path, leaning against the lockers like you see in those horrible teen movies.

“You got someone to show you around town, Dean?” He really loves saying the boy’s name. Dean looks flustered and sexy and Castiel is enjoying playing this game. He boxes Dean in with his arms, looming over the other boy, who is slightly shorter than Castiel, but surprisingly filled out for a 15 year old. Castiel leans forward until they’re mere inches apart.

That’s when he notices Dean’s bowed legs for the first time. His body fits perfectly in the space between Dean’s. If he moved his hips just so –

“Dude. I need you to back off. Now.” Dean finally completes a sentence, but it’s not what Castiel wants to hear. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice before, but Dean is no longer flushed in a flirty, nervous sort of way. He looks almost… scared? Castiel is about to step back when Dean shoves him out of the way and almost runs in a random direction.

Benny, who had been watching the exchange, goes from looking amused to concerned, mouthing to Castiel “what the hell was that?” Before he can answer, the bigger guy is off, trying to catch up with his new friend. Castiel can tell Aaron has something to say, but now that he’s without backup he just sighs and heads towards his class.

Bartholomew’s hand rests on his shoulder and Castiel practically jumps out of his skin. His teammate has a snide grin on his face and says, “coming on a little strong there, aren’t you? Dude might not even be a fag.” Castiel lets out an angry breath. He _was_ coming on too strong and he doesn’t really know what came over him. But he’s never liked this particular teammate, and hates his choice of words, so he shakes off the hand and walks off in the other direction without a word.

He silently praises God that his first class is level 1 French with Balthazar. The reason his two best friends are not members of his team or any other part of high school royalty is because the three have been close since elementary school. Castiel is not going to give up years of friendship over a game. These were the people who cared about him before he’d started working out and gaining confidence. They had liked him when others had laughed at him.

Castiel and Meg became friends when they were very young, but their bond was forged in fifth grade when he’d started noticing bruises forming on the small girls skin. He’d pestered her until she admitted that her father, who she liked to call Azazel, had been beating her since she was 10 years old. Even though Castiel had promised to keep it to himself, he’d been scared and confided in his mother. She had called the cops and offered to let Meg stay with them until she was placed in a better home.

It was unnecessary, as her aunt Lilith lived in town. Lilith and Meg had formed a bond immediately thanks to their similar sardonic natures. Sure Lilith was a little vapid and aloof at times, so Meg still had to watch out for herself most of the time, but they loved each other and Meg considered Castiel her hero. She sometimes called him her unicorn.

Balthazar had moved next door to Castiel that same year and they became fast friends. Balthy’s father is an ambassador and finally settled his family in Kansas after his wife got tired of moving around so much. They’d lived mostly in London, but also Paris, Istanbul, and many other places. Balthazar was a cultured little fucker. He spent his first summer in Lawrence teaching Cassie and Meg French, promising they’d have one class they’d never have to worry and it works great on the opposite sex. They often used it to box people out of conversations as well. It annoys the hell out of Sam.

It worked out perfectly in situations like this when Castiel needed to consult with his friend in private. They were seated at the back of the room, as far from their teacher as possible. In a hushed French, Castiel filled Balthazar in on what he’d missed, as the teen often skipped homeroom in favor of a cigarette break.

“Tough brake, my friend.” Balthazar says after a moment, in English. “He really ran away?” Castiel nods. “Well, all is not lost. You just have to show pretty boy that you’re not a complete asshole.”

“Balthazar.” Castiel warns with heat.

“I’m serious, Cassie. That’s not like you. You’re not some jock alpha male. Talk to the new kid again tomorrow. Woo him a little. I don’t know, maybe find out a little about him before you jump his bones in public.” Balthazar advises, a little too loudly.

A short boy with long sandy hair whips his head around, obviously overhearing the last part of their conversation.

“Who are you talking about?” He asks.

“None of your business, munchkin.” Balthazar fires at him. Castiel looks at the smaller boy. He’s the one who was all over Dean the day before. They look nothing alike and he thinks maybe they’re a couple. What an odd looking pair.

“It is if you’re talking about Dean.” The boy says with righteous fire in his eyes. Castiel nods at him because for some reason he doesn’t want to lie to the guy.

“Dammit.” He says, whipping out his phone and typing furiously. Castiel wants to ask him who he is to Dean, but the dude is facing front again and their teacher is looking their way.

“Phone away, Mr. Shurley.” Oh.

Dammit.

\---

**DEAN**

His heart is pounding in his ears and he’s finding it hard to breath. Dean’s practically running now, getting odd looks from passersby’s as he rams into shoulders and open lockers without really looking. He finds a janitor’s closet and locks himself inside.

He closes his eyes and steadies himself in the dark. Leaning against some shelves of cleaning solution, he breathes deeply. _What the hell was that??_ That kid is crazy! And who does he think he is, grabbing Dean like that? He could swear the boy was about to start rubbing against him in the middle of the goddamned hallway!

And what was with his voice? Did he have throat cancer or something? That voice couldn’t be real.

And Dean… God, Dean had liked it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d thought of the blue-eyed jock all last night. Hell, he knows those eyes are the reason he put on the tightest clothes he owns this morning.

“Fuck.” He says out loud to himself. How could this happen? He wasn’t… he couldn’t be… gay?!

But Dean knew he was. He’d never been interested in girls, but he thought that was normal for a kid his age until… _No. We’re not going there right now, Dean. We’re leaving that shit in New York._ And after _that_ … started, he hadn’t been interested in anyone at all.

So what was it about this dickbag that made him blubber like a caveman? Sure, those are the most gorgeous eyes he’s ever seen, and those lips… he wanted to kiss those chapped lips, if only to give them some moisture. 

But that doesn’t matter anyway. Cas doesn’t want to _know_ Dean like he said, he wants to fuck him. God, Dean hates his stupid, pretty face. He hates his Disney princess eyes and his dick sucking lips. Gabe had given Dean a copy of _Tangled_ for his birthday last year. When he saw it he’d laughed and joked, even watched it with Gabe and Dad. But later that night when Dean was alone he snapped the DVD in half and threw the pieces at the wall.

And running away like some pussy bitch, what was that about? He could beat Dawson’s Creek any day. He has three older brothers! _Castiel_ has probably never been in a fight in his life. Dean had even started working out like hell at the local Y last year. He was trying desperately to make his body less… young.

God, Dean needs to get out of here. Not just out of the janitor’s closet, but the school. Michael will be furious if he finds out Dean is already skipping, but he can’t _be_ here anymore. It’s not like it even matters. Crowley made it very clear the school didn’t expect much from him.

He pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time and notices a missed text from Gabe.

**Gabe: Hey bud! Lunch today?**

Bud? Lunch today? Shit. Gabriel somehow heard about his hallway freak-out. The little dude is rarely that nice, let alone normal. 

**Dean: Nah man, I’m gonna head out for the day**

Gabe had been concerned when Dean started ditching classes back in middle school, but he’d long since stopped trying to intervene. Dean just hoped Michael hadn’t gotten to him.

**Gabe: Want me to come?**

**Dean: someone has to give Crowley hell. The Shurley’s have a reputation to uphold.**

**Dean: I’ll see you at home, k? Cover for me with Luci?**

**Gabe: Sure, Deano. Be careful**

Dean waits out the hall monitor and then watches for Ms. Tran to leave her desk before he darts outside. This isn’t New York, there’s no subway for Dean to hop on and escape to anywhere he wants to go, so he starts walking in the direction of his part of town.

\---

He’s walking for about 25 minutes or so when he hears the most glorious rumble. Dean turns his head to find the source of the sound and spots a gorgeous black muscle car sitting in the parking lot of the local auto shop and salvage yard.

Dean’s never known much about cars. He’s spent most of his life transporting from point a to point b underground. The Shurley’s and never wasted money on taxis ‘cause there was so much traffic and one-way roads; you’d be safer on the subway even if you were running late. Gabriel is 17 years old and never even bothered to learn to drive… which is why they currently rely on Michael and Lucifer to get them anywhere.

But for whatever reason, the beast in front of him mystifies Dean. Unconsciously, he’s walking towards her (it’s definitely a her) and running his fingers over the warm hood. 

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Dean probably jumps three feet in the air. What’s with him today? He turns around and faces a tall man with a kind smile and warm brown eyes, rubbing his grease-laden hands with a towel.

“Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean to scare you. That’s my ride you’re gawking at.”

“Sorry… but yea, she really is.”

“’67 Chevrolet Impala. Mint. You know a lot about cars, son?

“No… We just moved back from New York, never had much use.”

“Damn shame if you ask me. A car can tell you a lot about a person. Plus, they’re a great source of independence. How old are you, kid?

“16 in a couple months… So can’t drive one yet anyway.” He’s looking back adoringly at the car, itching to get in. If he could drive, this car would be his first choice.

“Hmm.” The man hums to himself, considering something. “I’ve got a son your age. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be in school?

Dean is quiet. He doesn’t know what to say. He starts looking for an escape route and an easy way out of the conversation.

“Relax, I’m not going to bust you. I wasn’t the most uh… “attentive” student when I was your age. Just don’t tell my boy that… he thinks I was valedictorian.” The man adds jokingly.

Dean shrugs. He doesn’t know the man’s kid anyways.

The guy doesn’t seem to mind his silence and just keeps going. “Went into the marines at 18 for a couple of tours… Kinda crazy to me that I coach football at the Lawrence High now. You there, or do you go to Free State?”

“Lawrence High.”

“Good man. Say, you play football? You’ve got bulk for your age.”

“Team sports ain’t really my thing. I wrestled in a junior league though.”

“Hmm… they’re not for everyone. And wrestling’s a fine sport.” He pauses for a second, seeming almost reluctant. “Well, look, it don’t feel right to me that a city boy like yourself is about to turn 16 without knowin’ the first thing about real cars.”

Dean shrugs again, he doesn’t get why this guy seems to care. He’s sure there are plenty of kids in this town who wont think about driving until they turn 16.

“I’m actually the owner of this side of the garage. If you want to make a little extra cash, I can have you manning the phones for a while and teach you a thing or two about the trade on the side. Maybe even give you some driving lessons.”

Dean’s tentative and starts to squirm, uncomfortable. Why’s this dude so keen on spending so much time alone with a 15 year old? He’s about to decline when the man, who still hasn’t given his name, continues.

“Like I said, I coach football during the week, so my partner Bobby and his wife Karen would really be the ones you’d deal with after school, but he’s a damn fine mechanic himself. We’d all be here during the weekends unless there’s a game, but those are mostly on Fridays. What do you say, kid?”

Dean’s expression does a complete 180. That sounds awesome. So he says just that. “That sounds awesome! Uh…?” He trails off, not knowing what to call this man.

“Oh! John. The name’s John Winchester. What’s your name, kid?” The man throws the towel he’s been wiping his grease-laden hands with on the car and sticks out his hand.

“Dean Shurley.” Dean grabs it and shakes enthusiastically. “Thanks, man! This sounds really great.”  
John laughs. “This part of the country, son, you’re best sticking with sirs and ma’am’s, but you go ahead and call me John.”

“Sorry. Uh… sir… I mean John.” John somehow smiles even wider. Then he looks as if he’s mulling something over and Dean’s really worried he’s rethinking his offer.

“Promise me something. You go to school and stick through it ‘till the end of the day, then you’ll have somewhere to come after. We’ll start you out three days out of the week and one full day each weekend. But if you’re skipping, I’ll find out and we’re done. Sound good?”

Dean was already planning on working at staying in school more, for Michael, so he graciously agrees. “Thank you, sir! John! You won’t be disappointed!” Dean’s smiling wide, bursting with pure excitement for what feels like the first time since he was 13.

He spends the rest of the day getting a tour of the grounds and meeting Bobby, Karen, and his hound. The man seems gruff, but there’s a real softness to him that Dean feels warmed by. Oddly, although it’s probably dangerous, he already trusts them. It’s strange for Dean, but so, so good.

He starts walking back to the school at 3:30pm, figuring he’ll meet Luci when he comes to pick them up and no one will be the wiser. His phone has buzzed off and on for about an hour, but worrying it was Mikey, Dean hasn’t picked up. He looks at it now and rolls his eyes.

There are 5 missed calls from Jo and one from ‘The Road House’, a dive bar back in NYC. He thinks he may finally call her back in a few days, but he still doesn’t know what to say. He spots Gabriel and chooses to worry about it later.

\---

**GABRIEL**

Gabe meets up with Dean, who’s more jubilant than he has been in a long time. Odd. Gabe was expecting his usually surly, broody brother after what he’d hear this morning. He quickly contemplates the likelihood of alien abduction when Luci pulls up to the school.

As usual, when it’s only one twin in the car, Dean and Gabe play rock, paper, scissors for shotgun.

“Oh, Deano, always with the scissors!” Gabe says, grasping Dean’s shoulders and shaking his head. Gabe jumps in the front, satisfied, as Dean groans.

“Whatever. You’re short.” Dean says from the backseat.

“Ooh ouch. Luci, get me some ice! That burn will hurt tomorrow.” Gabe responds winking at his brother in the mirror.

“Boys, boys, please. The level of wit in this car is too lofty for a proletarian such as me.” Luci chides sarcastically. Though it’s obviously a joke, all three quiet down and use the car ride to recover before having to be ‘on’ again at home. Gabe notices after a moment that Luci’s looking a little down. He and Mikey have been under an enormous amount of pressure lately. Gabriel sighs and contemplates how his family has changed. 

As much as he tries to hide it, Gabriel can always see through Lucifer’s walls, if not always Michael’s or Dean’s. All his life Gabe worshiped his blue-eyed older brother, working hard to be just like him. Their family is funny that way, striving to mimic each other and shaping the others’ traits into their own personas. Michael used to be such a daddies boy, sitting at his fathers feet in his office while he wrote. Luci stuck strictly by Eve, who was obsessed with the blond until the day she left. The twins are the twins, so they’ve got that weird psychic connection going on. And they’ve all inherited their fathers sarcastic, deprecating humor.

As for Dean and Gabe’s relationships with the older two, Dean and Michael share this strong stoicism and are ready to sacrifice themselves for anyone at the drop of a hat. Gabe, though, has always followed in Luci’s footsteps more than anyone else’s. Sure, he’s taken the abrasive jokes and pranks above and beyond, but you know what they say, you must kill your darlings.

Humor and striking good looks aside, they’re both just as loyal as their brothers, but in a darker sense and masked heavily so it’s unexpected when their fervor is revealed. Because of this they’d also rather walk away from most conflict, unless it’s in defense of someone they love, just like their dad. Eve, Dean, and Michael have no problem fighting anyone about anything.

But a lot has changed since last May. Despite the strong bond Mikey and their father once shared, now it probably kills the eldest brother how much Dean will do for their dad. Gabe thinks the lack of attention from Eve makes his brother yearn for parental acceptance. As usual, he feels a surge of anger towards his mother.

He doesn’t need to bother defining his relationship with Dean. He knows that as much as Michael’s always doted on Dean, noticing his mother’s apathy from the get and trying to fill that void himself, it is Gabe who’s been Dean’s rock all his life. And Dean’s definitely been his.

That’s why all this shit they’ve learnt these past few months has hurt him so much. Why couldn’t Dean come to him? Why didn’t he trust him? And why didn’t Gabe do anything when he started noticing Dean’s anger and odd behavior. At the time he was so sure Dean was just feeling as trapped as Gabe in that stuffy school and trying to live up to the troublemaker status Gabe had worked so hard to achieve himself.

Without realizing it, they’d been sitting in their driveway for a few minutes and both Luci and Dean are looking at him with concerned expressions. Shit! He’s never been one for too much quiet or self-reflection, but you’d think he could get lost in his thoughts for a bit without everyone thinking he was freakin’ dying. 

But Dean looks excited about _something_ for the first time in a while and Gabe doesn’t want his weird mood to get in the way. He puts on his face and exclaims loudly, “What’re you two looking at? Can’t a man compare his woman to a summer’s day in peace?”

“Crinkle that brow harder, Romeo, and you’ll burst a vessel.” Luci smiles, obviously knowing exactly what Gabe had been thinking about, but not wanting the youngest to catch on. Dean, though, buys it hook, line, and sinker. Gabe doesn’t mind that Dean doesn’t think his brother’s much of a thinker. He’s not.

They’re making their way inside when Luci grabs his arm. Dean’s through the door when he says, “Hey! You good?”

Gabe smiles wide at his mentor, grabbing his hand and removing it from his own arm. “I’m always good, brother mine.” 

\---

When he walks in the house, Dean is already out of site and Luci moves past him towards the basement door. Gabriel wonders if his father’s home from the library and walks to his room, pressing his ear against the door.

He hears the familiar taps of his dad’s typewriter and smiles. 

Gabe is really happy Chuck’s writing again. He’s always loved the _Supernatural_ series. Chuck wrote many characters after his own sons. His is an angel pretending to be this demigod called a trickster, forcing the sisters into these annoying parallel universes in order to teach them lessons. All while eating chocolate and sucking on lollipops. His dad has always been closer with his other brothers, but reading that showed Gabe how much his father actually understands him, if not always knowing how to react to him. He'd known from the beginning he'd inspired the character, but when the trickster revealed himself as the archangel Gabriel and became more than just some comic relief character Gabe had actually teared up. He rushed into his father's office, hugging the man who'd been frantically looking for his latest manuscript. Chuck had been confused at first, but eventually embraced him back, realizing where the draft had gone. It's one of both men's fondest memories. 

And sure enough, when Gabe enters his room, there's a new chapter lying on his bed. Ever since that day, he's been his father's first proofreader. It's their thing. 

Dean's sitting cross-legged on his own bed, headphones over his ears, and very focused on whatever he's looking at on their shared laptop. He knows Dean doesn't know what his homework is and Gabe wonders what's got him so caught up. Not feeling like interrupting his brother, he settled on his bed and starts reading. 

\---

Michael is home a couple hours later, family style takeout in hand. The twins pound on their door together, rattling the younger boys out of their own worlds and back into the land of the living. 

Michael had been adamant about bringing back family dinners during the school week, a tradition that ended when they’d left for KU. So far (their first one occuring just yesterday) they’ve pretty much been the “let’s gage how Dean is doing” production and Gabe wonders why he’s even invited. But it’s not like Dean wants the attention, so Gabe sticks it out for him and attempts to distract by driving everyone crazy.

He’s in the throws of what he believes to be a hilarious story about an impromptu sing-a-long he’d started in the cafeteria today when mid-sentence Dean cuts him off. Rude. 

“Um. Dad?”

Chuck looks up at Dean from his plate, surprised. Their father is always a presence, but lately his sons haven’t engaged him too often, especially when Michael is around. “Yea, Dean?”

“Um… so I was wondering if I could get a job? I met the owner of this auto shop today and he told me I could work there a couple days a week and once a weekend for some cash…”

“Just the two of you?” Chuck asks sharply. He’s obviously a little freaked by the idea, but who wouldn’t be after what they’ve just been through.

“No. He has partners who I’d mostly be working with. A husband and wife. The other owner would only be there on weekends cause he coaches at the high school in the afternoons. Even said they might teach me to drive since I’m turning 16 in January.” Dean sounds hopeful; this must be what had him so excited.

“Sure, buddy! Sounds like a great idea.” Dean beams at their father.

“No.” Michael says flatly and Gabriel shoots his head in his direction. 

“What?? Why not?” Dean asks, voice going high. ‘Cause if there’s one thing they know it’s that Chuck might be dad, but it’s Michael who is calling the shots now. In fact, Gabe’s surprised Dean didn’t phrase the question at him. Though maybe he knew what the answer would be.

“Dean…” Michael sighs. “Luci’s working two jobs, I’m doing research at the lab, and Chuck got his new job at the library on top of his freelance gigs. We’re fine. You and Gabe don’t need to work.”

“So you’re calling him ‘Chuck’ now?” Lucifer asks, tone scathing. Luci loves his father and Michael’s treatment of him since they’ve all gotten together has been the first thing to ever get between the twins. Gabe notices their father flinch, then slump in his chair. The poor guy tries to intercede.

“Boys –“ But Dean’s no pushover and he fires back.

“It’s not just about that! I want to do this! I want to learn about cars and how to drive and work with my hands!”

“You’ve got to focus on school first, Dean! We’ve talked about this. Your grades are abysmal. You’re a smart fucking kid and I know you can turn it around, but you’re going to have to focus and not let anything distract you. At least for a little while until you catch up to the rest of your class.” Michael is practically begging here.

“I can do both… I saw this gorgeous car in the lot and when I touched it… I don’t know.” Dean says softly.

“What, Dean?” Mike asks, seriously

“It’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

“When I touched it, I felt this spark! I felt something. I just want to feel it again.” Dean’s lips are trembling. Trying for the sympathy vote, maybe? Gabe’s impressed. Michael seems at least a little less firm in his conviction.

But before Michael can respond or change his mind, Luci cuts in. “When did you see the car?”

“Excuse me?” Dean asks. But Gabe knows where Luci’s going with this. He tries desperately to grab his brother’s attention and tell him to shut his mouth, but Luci’s not looking at him.

“I picked you up at 4pm today so when’d you see the car, Dean?” And shit, now Dean’s definitely done for. Goodbye new job.

“I… uh…” Dean’s already bowing his head, defeated. “I skipped, OK?”

“Dammit Dean!” Michael shouts, banging his fist on the table. Lucifer looks like he regrets messing this up. Gabriel wishes he’d warned his brother to be cool.

“I’m sorry!”

“No, Dean. It’s too early for you to be doing this. I get you had a really rough time…”

“Oh do you??!! Fuck that, Mikey!” Gabriel doesn’t like where this is going. They haven’t talked much about the elephant in the room and he can’t let the first time Dean opens up to be in a shouting match.

He slams his open hands onto the table, causing some plastic cutlery to go flying. Everyone’s looking at him now. “Michael stop it. Ok? Just let the kid speak. Dean, if you do this, you think maybe you won’t skip out on school? Let Mikey have some peace of mind?” Gabriel asks. He can tell how badly Dean is looking for something to be excited about.

Dean looks so damned grateful. “Well, that’s the thing… The guy, John, he’s really cool. Says he messed around at school a lot too. Told me if I stop flaking out and get my shit together, then he’d let me work. He’s at the school every day so he says he’ll know if I’m skipping and he won’t let me stay.”

Gabe likes the sound of this guy. And he also sees that this is definitely not just about some car.

Mikey’s entire body language has softened. Gabe can see that all he wants is to do right by all them and that he blames himself for a lot of what happened while he was away. _Well, join the damned club. At least you weren’t there every day._ How does Michael think Gabe feels? Or Dad? Well, he knows what Mikey thinks about their dad. He’s not exactly subtle. 

“Ok Dean. Let's give it a shot.” Mike says after a moment.

“Really?” Dean looks all of five years old again and Gabe wants to hug him. He won’t though.

“Yea… Sounds cool.” Dean and Michael are beaming at each other. Then all of a sudden everyone’s looking expectantly at Gabriel. He thinks for a moment and then starts telling everyone, very seriously, about his plans to steel the chesty lion’s costume and do a strip tease at the homecoming game. 

\---

**JOHN**

He and Cas get home, sweaty and exhausted, at 6pm. Mary’s a goddamned godsend and has dinner ready on the table for them. He laughs remembering how when they’d gotten married Mary told him she wouldn’t cook him dinner. “I’m not some housewife,” she had said. And she really isn’t. She works all day too but because of John’s commitment to the students, he can’t do dinner. So they compromised. They both thought it was important the boys had proper cooked meals at night, so Mary cooks during the week and John cooks or grills on the weekends. If there’s a party or pasta night for the team, though, that’s all John’s territory. It works for them.

He goes for a quick shower to wash the sweat and grime off his body, and realizes that he’s getting too old for all this manual labor. Bobby would kick him in the shins if he ever heard that.

Walking down stairs, he smiles at Sammy, who’s setting the table, and laughs at Cas, who’s already rinsed off, put his sweats on, and is sprawled on the couch doing homework. John loves the little nerds.

“Dinner time, blackbird.” It’s been John’s pet name for Cas since he was a little boy. With his untamable raven hair and very serious expressions, it had just felt natural. Sometimes he and Mary will argue about it’s origin, Mary swears John came up with it because she used to sing “Blackbird” to him as a baby and toddler. He thinks it’s because the boy used to (and often still does) cock his head to the side when he was trying to figure you out. It reminded him of little birds. He doesn’t know what is true anymore. 

Cas hasn’t moved, so John slowly removes the textbook from the boy’s grasp, giving his son enough time to mark his page before closing it and laying it down on the coffee table. “Dinner. Now.”

John lives for this brief time when they’re all gathered around one table. Sam always yammers on animatedly about new things he’s learned and did John know a whole town of people went missing during the colonial days? Left behind only a marking on a tree. 'Croatoan.' The kid has such a thirst for knowledge and his father is very, very proud.

Cas is usually very quiet at the table, much like he is at home in general. John sees how he acts at school and towards Balthazar and Meg. Sometimes it concerns him how different he is then. But Cas’ always been a very introverted kid and if he has to compartmentalize himself in order to deal with his surroundings, John likes that much better than the anxiousness he used to suffer from.

“I met a boy.” Cas says, seemingly out of the blue. John catches Mary’s eyes and they smile at each other. Cas hasn’t ever mentioned a specific love interest. John knows his boy ‘aint no virgin, and he’s OK with that. He definitely wasn’t when he was that age and he’ll just lock Sammy in his room until he’s 30. It all evens out.

“Oh?” Mary says, trying desperately not to push. Cas might stop if they get too excited. Neither of them is fazed by the fact that he’s interested in a boy. John’s stepfather had been a raging homophobe and John saw early on how hate makes the heart cold. When Cas came out to him as bisexual, John had smiled and nodded as if it was no big deal. Then he’d done a lot of research so he wouldn’t say anything ignorant that might hurt his son.

“Yea… but I think I may have came on too strong.” Mary raised her brow. She doesn’t see him where John gets to see him. Knowing his boy with his teammates and on the field, John can believe it. “I kind of got a little handsy and he fled the scene.”

“Ew. Gross, Cas.” Thanks for your input Sammy, you can go back to playing with you’re Brussels sprouts now. 

“You think he’s into you at all, Son?” John asks after filtering through a couple different versions of the sentence.

“Oh yea. I was definitely getting some vibes at first. Just might have pushed the captain of the football team role-play too far.” John laughs. That’s his boy.

“Ew, Cas.” Another fine point Sam.

“What’s his name, Sweetheart?” Mary asks.

“Dean…” Castiel says wistfully. John remembers that same expression from when he’d first met Mary. His son is definitely gone on this kid. Wait… Dean?

“Dean? Does he have green eyes?” John asks. “Last name Shurley or something?”

“Uh… yes, sir. How’d you know.”

“Kid skipped out on school today, stopped by the shop. Real fine boy. I offered him a job.”

“He skipped school? You sure he’s reliable John?” Mary asked cautiously.

“Yes!” He and Cas answered at the same time. They smiled fondly at each other.

“I say go for it, Cassie. Try again. But leave him alone if he’s not interested. It seems like he’s got some stuff on his plate.” John advises.

“So you think I should drop it?” Cas asks, disappointment written on his face.

“Now I didn’t say that. Maybe he could use a kid like you in his life.”

They went on eating, moving on to talk of Mary’s newest students, including Sammy, who keeps trying to tell her not to call him that in front of everyone. 

\---

In bed, he’s got Mary tucked under his arm with her head on his chest. She’s yawning and he’s telling her a little more about his day and the how excited the kid had been at the shop and how he wished Sammy or Cas were more interested, though he’s glad their both little Einstein’s.

“You’re really fond of this boy, aren’t you?” Mary asks, shifting her head to look him in the eyes.

“Yea… I don’t know what it is but he really reminds me of myself at that age. I want to help him out. He seems lost.”

“You will. He’s lucky he found you, the both of you.”

"Yea?"

"Of course. Everyone deserves a Winchester or two."

He kisses the crown of her head and hopes she’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think! Wasn't gonna start doing POV's outside of Destiel until later, but Gabriel was one of the reasons I was so excited for this story and this just happened.


	5. Jocks and Their Bleachers...

**DEAN**

Dean arrived at school over 30 minutes early today, a perturbed Gabriel in tow. 

"Deanie," he whines. "I know we all want you to got to school and not do drugs and yada yada, but this is ridiculous."

Dean knew Gabe had heard about the incident yesterday, but he still hasn’t told his brother about what happened. And, after last night, he's not willing to admit that he forced them awake, practically before the sun, just so he can avoid sitting near the crazy blue-eyed boy in homeroom. It's pathetic. 

He doesn't bother responding to his little older brother, though. Their lockers are above and below each other, an alphabetical system, and Gabriel thinks it's funny that his is on top. Because of this, he refuses to switch and Dean's back is already hurting from bending down. Gabriel smacks his ass.

"Woah! Dude!" 

"You're not paying attention to me and no one else is inside yet!" 

"You're so needy!"

"Yea, well, that's the thing about middle children. Not enough attention from the higher ups." 

Dean scoffs loudly because if there’s one thing Gabe doesn’t need any more of, it’s attention. Though, if he thinks about it, the statement makes a lot of sense. Mom left when Gabe was only seven and their father’s time was split between his work and his four boys. Chuck’s neurosis and Gabe’s unrelenting energy didn’t make for a great mix; Dean could see how it would be easier to focus on the boys who were less… loud. 

Maybe Dean’s too selfish? Gabriel’s been so good with Dean since they were little boys. His tricks mostly lead to treats when Dean was younger, and then, even as they escalated, Dean never got Nair in his shampoo like Michael and Luci. The worst he’s gotten was some unsavorily placed poison ivy. Ok, that was pretty shitty.

Plus the troublemaker never complained about sharing a room with him or getting his little brother’s hand-me-downs when Dean surpassed Gabe in size. Even when it led to further bullying at their ritzy private school, Gabe seemed unfazed. It’s no fun being a poor kid at Dalton, let alone such a small one. But people learned very quickly it was a bad idea to get on the trickster’s bad side. 

“Hey! Remember when you used to sign ‘Loki’ after some of your more elaborate pranks?” Dean asked, checking his phone to make sure he’s still early enough for his plan.

“Hell yea! It took those blazer-wearing big wigs months to figure out a ten year old was their culprit. Maybe I should bring that back?”

“God no, Gabe! We’re not in New York anymore, dude. You go tagging the sides of buildings and you’re gonna get in serious trouble.” Though Dean thinks Gabe ought to take up a less controversial form of art. The kid’s got serious talent. 

“Hmm… something to think about. Well, if you’re going to make me be here at this ungodly hour, I’m gonna go find something to put in Kali’s locker!” And with that, Gabe practically disappears. Dean’s family’s full of freakin’ ninjas. 

Good. Now Dean doesn’t have to ditch his brother. He heads to his homeroom and runs into Benny and Aaron on the way, hanging by Bass’ locker. 

“Thank God!” He exclaims.

“Hey, brother. Where’d you go yesterday? You alright?” Benny asks, looking worried. 

“Yea. I’m fine, man. Think y’all can do me a favor?”

Aaron makes a suggestive face, “anything, hot stuff.” The boy winks, and Dean is glad the kid isn’t afraid of him like he seems to be of anyone other than Benny, Victor, and Krissy. 

He punches him playfully in the arm. “You guys mind sitting on either side of me in homeroom? I think that Cas kid is fucking with me and I don’t want to deal with any jock bullshit today.” He exclaims, shooting Benny an apologetic glance. 

The more Dean thinks about it, the more he realized that Cas was probably messing with him yesterday. Sexy captain of the football team outs the new kid then proceeds to turn him into their favorite chew toy for the rest of high school. Yea, that’s more probable than being actually into Dean.

“I don’t think that’s what Cas has in mind, brother, but no problem. We’ve got you covered.” Benny claps Dean on the back a little too forcefully and Dean stumbles forward. 

“God, True Blood! Put that super strength away!” Krissy clambers up to them. “How you idiots doing?”

“Hey Kris!” Dean says, pulling the girl into a hug. He decided yesterday that he can’t help but like the girl who reminds him so much of his best (ex-best?) friend from back home. “Sorry, but we’ve got to get to homeroom! See you later?”

“There’s still 15 minutes until the bell…”

“We know. Sorry! We’ll explain later.” Aaron says, helping Dean not feel like such a jerk. “It’s Dean’s gay thing.” Krissy looks confused, but before she can respond, Aaron’s grabbed Dean and Benny’s hands and walked them into their homeroom. 

“I thought _you_ were my gay thing?” Dean asks Aaron, winking. He hasn’t been clear about his sexuality with the group (he’s only knows them for like a day and a half) but he feels like he can joke freely with Aaron. The kid’s not his type, but there’s a certain kinship. 

“Don’t I wish…” Aaron shakes his head. Benny laughs loudly.

“Enough flirting you two. I’m getting jealous.” They’re seated on the opposite side of the homeroom from yesterday, completely alone. 

“Oh please! Why don’t you stop pining after Andrea and just ask her out already?” Aaron sounds exasperated. This must be some never ending saga with Benny and the girl. “I heard she joined cheer squad so you’d notice her.”

People are starting to trickle in and Dean tunes out the rest of his new friends’ conversation. Not on purpose, he’s just nervous about seeing the sex-haired teenage dream. 

As if hearing Dean’s thoughts, Castiel struts into the room like some holier than thou celestial being. He’s upright and strong, flanked by a few jocks and the blond Dean had seen him with a couple days back. His eyes quickly find Dean’s and he moves gracefully to where he’s seated. It’s only when he’s directly in front of the boy that Cas’ eyes shift to Aaron. 

“Would you mind letting me sit here?” Aaron sighs like he’s used to being asked to move by people higher up the social latter. He tenses slightly, probably not used to saying no. 

“Sorry Castiel. No can do.” The boy says bravely, stealing himself for the bigger boy’s reaction. 

Before any of them knows what hit them, a large black boy in Cas’ same letterman jacket literally lifts Aaron from his seat into a fireman’s carry and moves to take him away. Benny’s out of his seat fists clenched, clearly ready to fight his teammate, while Cas’ blond is smacking the asshole upside the head. 

“Oh, put him down, Uriel, you Neanderthal.” He’s saying. Though his stance is taut, and he’s obviously not a friend of the other boy, his tone is almost bored. 

During the may lay, Cas has casually slipped into Benny’s seat and is now turned towards Dean, resting his elbow on the desk with his head on his hand. 

“Hello, Dean.” And God does that do something to the green-eyed boy. He closes his eyes and tries to sound as forceful as possible when he begins his next sentence.

“Cas, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but you’re barking up the wrong tree.” He says, hopefully with conviction. 

“What tree? I was just hoping to apologize to you for my abysmal behavior yesterday morning. I don’t know what came over me. I’m not usually so…”

“Dickish?”

“I was going to say aggressive.”

Dean arches his brow and gestures towards Aaron and Benny, who are now seated much farther away next to a smug looking Uriel.

“I didn’t ask him to do that.”

“Yea, OK.”

“Dean, would you please give me a chance to make a better impression? I would love to take you out. Show you around town.”

Dean tenses, eyes darting around the room. “No need Cas, I lived here until I was five. And I don’t swing that way.”

Now it’s Cas’ turn to raise his brow, like he can see right through the young man’s defenses. 

“Please, Dean. Meet me by the bleachers at lunch. We’ll just talk. Please.” He rests his hand on Dean’s, who immediately pulls away this time. 

“Maybe…” The bell rings and he pushes out of his chair and meets up with his friends, leaving Castiel behind.

\---

**CASTIEL**

He’s been leaning on these bleachers for 10 minutes and he’s starting to worry that Dean isn’t going to show. But Castiel was so _sure_ he’d read the boy right this time. He had felt an instant connection since he first laid eyes on Dean Shurley, and he had to find a way to make the other see it too.

Castiel smiles brightly when he sees Dean walking over, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He’s looking around like he’s expecting someone to jump out at him.

“So I guess this isn’t some elaborate scheme to jump the new kid, then?” Dean bites out. Castiel cocks his head, confused. When he realizes what the boy though this was he’s angry.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Dean looks thrown by his reaction and folds into himself as if trying to become smaller. Castiel regrets his tone.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just… I like you, OK? And for some reason I’m doing everything all wrong.”

“Why do you like me Cas? You don’t even know me?”

“But I’d like to. I can tell you’re kind and gentle and you’re so beautiful.”

“I’m gay.” Green-eyes says as if he’s just revealed some huge secret. The weight that’s been lifted from his shoulders must have been heavy because he drops to the ground with relief. 

“I know.” Cas says, kneeling in front of him and looking into his eyes.

“And you’re gay?” Cas shakes his head.

“I’m actually bi, but that’s not of import.” Castiel replies.

“Why not?” 

“Because, right now, I’m only interested in _you_.” Dean lets out a sort of half sob and looks away, embarrassed.

“But why?” He begs, barely above a whisper.

Castiel grips his chin and pulls his face to look back at him. “You don’t think you deserve to be loved,” Castiel states. It’s not a question. “Well, Dean Shurley, you are right. I don’t know you and you don’t know me. And yesterday, who I was, what I did, that’s not who I am. So we’re going to go out tomorrow night and we’re going to learn everything we can about each other. I’ll text you the details later.”

Dean looks bewildered. “… You don’t have my number?”

“So is that a yes?” Castiel smiles smugly. Dean’s face morphs into a similar expression.

“Give it here.” Castiel passes him his phone, already opened to a ‘new contact’ page.

Dean is typing for a moment and snorts to himself. Then he tosses the phone back at Cas, who wasn’t expecting it and lets it hits the ground.

“Thought you were a football player?”

“This is much smaller.” 

Dean smiles wide, standing up and brushing off the dirt from his butt. Castiel bites his lips and Dean smirks knowingly.

“See you later, Cas.” 

Castiel is still dusting off his phone when he notices Dean has left. He goes to find the contact and smiles when he sees the new number listed under 'Ken Doll.'

"I'll just wait here, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted one chapter without angst.


	6. The Big Date

**CASTIEL**

Castiel was walking on air all day. In just one short hour he would be picking Dean up from his first official shift at Winchester Auto/Singer Salvage. From there they’d take a long walk (being too young to drive has at least one advantage) to Castiel’s favorite restaurant before catching a flick.

The Chesty Lion’s scrimmage has just ended (their first game not being for the next couple of weeks) and he’s currently scrubbing off the dirt and sweat in the boys locker room. He basks in the intense water pressure for a few minutes and steps out.

Heading to his sport’s locker, Castiel clutches his towel against his waist. He had brought an extra set of clothes to change into. He carefully hangs his letterman so he can grab it tomorrow morning instead of wearing it out tonight. He always feels naked without it, as it’s become somewhat of a security blanket for him when he leaves his house. Or is it more like a version of a superhero’s cape? At home he’s Clark Kent, good natured and soft-spoken, but at school, with that jacket, he may as well as well be Superman. However, while he hopes he’s found his own Lois Lane, he wants Dean to see beyond his disguise and recognize the complete Castiel.

After unsuccessfully trying to tame his unruly hair, Castiel meets his father by the Impala to get a ride to the shop.

\---

John and Castiel pull up and can’t spot Dean anywhere. They walk up to Bobby, who seems to be talking to no one when Dean flings himself from underneath the car on an old wooden Creeper.

“You’re a damn natural, boy!” Bobby exclaims. He spots John and Castiel and says to his partner, “We’re lucky we found this kid. Saving our shitty backs a lot of pain is what he’s doing.”

“Speak for yourself, old man.” John retorts, walking up and patting Dean on the shoulder. Dean’s face is absolutely glowing. “You seem to know you’re way around a toolbox, son.”

“Yea, well, our super was shit, so I fixed everything that went wrong at our apartment and sometimes even the appliances at the bar we lived above. As long as you know what the parts are, it’s not too hard a transition.”

Castiel thinks he’s in love.

He’s probably smiling like an idiot, cause Dean’s own expression wavers a bit and he raises his hand in an awkward wave. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” They stand there in silence for a bit.

“Idgits.” Bobby says, shaking his head. Then he makes to hug Castiel, patting his back. “How you doin’ kiddo! Karen and I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“I’m doing well, sir. I’m here to pick up Dean.” At Dean’s fearful expression, Castiel doesn’t add “for our date” like he’d like to.

“Is that right?” Bobby asks, smirking at John.

“Yea. Seems my son is just as fond of Mr. Fix-it as we are.” He winks at Bobby. Bobby takes a cue and says goodnight to them all, heading back inside.

“Your son??” Dean suddenly asks, looking very self-conscious and folding in on himself.

“Yep. You didn’t put the names together?” John asks. Dean looks even more embarrassed and Castiel steps in closer to the boy.

“That is my fault. With everything that went on, I don’t think I ever actually gave you my surname.”

Dean is shifting in this work boots and Castiel frowns at how uncomfortable his green-eyed boy looks. “Is everything all right, Dean?”

Dean lifts his head, steeling himself, and with a flash of angry resilience he steps up to John Winchester and says forcefully, “Your son wants to take me out on a date, sir. I will respect your decision if you don’t want us to see each other. I will not lie to you, sir.”

John puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know, Ace. Relax. Go wash up and have a great time.”

Dean, who seemed to have expected surprise or a refusal from his boss just nods and makes his way towards the shower. “I’ll be ready in five,” he mutters, still a little flustered.

Castiel looks warmly at his father, who is looking after Dean with a face pulled in concern and concentration. He wonders what his father’s thinking.

“Thanks, Dad.” John looks at his son and smiles.

“Of course, blackbird.” He reaches to ruffle Castiel’s hair, but the younger Winchester dodges the intrusion with in a panic. “Oh, right. Big date. Got it.” He tells his son to relay his goodbye to Dean and enters the office to find his partner.

\---

Their walk started off in awkward silence. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling and glancing over at Dean who was looking down at his feet.

“You’re Dad’s awesome man. Sorry if I “outed” you or something. I know he knew, but I didn’t know that when I told him.” Dean’s rambling. It’s adorable.

“It’s OK Dean, I’ve been out since before last year. No harm done… And you should meet my mom, Mary. She’s everyone’s favorite Winchester.”

Dean’s face scrunched in pain for a second, then relaxed. “Yea? Well you’ve got a real cool family then, Cas.” Then Dean has a glint in his eye and a mischievous look on his face and adds, “what happened with you?” Castiel burst out laughing. He quickly sobers himself and puts on an offended scowl.

“Ha. Ha. Dean. I guess all the good Winchester genes skipped me and went to my little brother.”

“You’ve got a little brother?”

“Yea, Sam. He’s in seventh grade and already smarter than I am.” Castiel said proudly. “And you have a brother, too! He’s in my French class.”

“Gabe. He’s older… I actually got three brothers. The oldest are twins; they’re over at KU. Mike and Luci.”

“Wow, you don’t strike me as the baby of the family.”

“Yea…” Dean trails off, probably not knowing what to say. He gives Castiel a once over and seems to realize something. “Hey. You’re not wearing your jock condom.” Castiel’s confused for a second then realizes what Dean means.

“My Letterman?” Dean nods. “Yes, well, I wanted to show you another side of myself, Dean. One that doesn’t attack hot new students.” He smiles at the shorter boy.

Dean smiles back. “You think I’m hot?”

“Nope. That’s strictly the other Castiel.” Dean laughs and playfully kicks some dirt at him. They breathe into easy conversation for the rest of the walk to the diner.

\---

**DEAN**

The raven-haired boy sitting in front of him enamors Dean. He is the same boy that both took Dean’s breath away and terrified him the first time they met, but also completely different. He’s softer, more intelligent. Dean thinks this must be the truer version of Cas. It’s probably easier to dumb yourself down then imitate the acuity Cas currently exudes. Dean frowns slightly, wondering why this wonderful boy would pretend to be anything else. He’s completely forgiven Blue Eyes for the inappropriate advances over the last few days. He thinks he may have forgiven him the second they met on the football field, but Dean wanted to make the boy stew.

The two boys have been talking in the diner for the past three hours. They were having such a great time swapping stories about Dean’s brothers, New York, and Cas’ friends that they opted to stay instead of seeing a movie where they would be forced to stop staring at each other and talking. Luckily, Benny’s much older sister owns the diner and didn’t kick them out, instead replenishing their pie and coffee every so often.

Dean had just finished telling Castiel the story of when Mikey and Luci learned the hard way that you had to actually look alike to preform a twin switch-a-roo successfully. In middle school Luci had gotten a detention for talking back in class, but he had a coffee date after school with a girl he’d been pining after for months so Mikey offered to take his place. Apparently, although the two were technically identical twins, their teachers were not fooled when someone decidedly less Aryan looking suddenly replaced the blond and blue-eyed boy. They were both given detentions for the rest of the month. And they were supposed to be the smart ones.

Cas’ laugh had sent Dean into his current thoughts so he apparently missed the past five minutes of what his date had said.

“Dean… _Dean_??”

“Oh… uh, sorry Cas. What’d you say?”

“You said Lucifer, not Luci! Your brother’s name is Lucifer?? I thought it was a nickname for Lucas or something.”

“Uh… yea. My mom had a thing for angels.”

“Really? My mom named me after the angel of Thursday! That’s so odd. I bet they’d get along really great.” The boy chattered, excitedly. “So Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and… Wait, I was not aware of an angel named Dean?”

“Because he doesn’t exist. My mom… well…” Dean looked down at his hands as mist began to form in his eyes. He really didn’t want to cry like a girl in front of Cas.

He felt two hands hold onto his and he looked back into those deep indigo eyes. They seemed to beg him to keep going.

“My mom didn’t want me.” He bit his lip but felt compelled to keep talking, “Eve had severe post-partum depression and didn’t think I deserved a holy name. She could barely stand to hold me. My brothers would coddle me until they could convince her to carry me, feed me, change me, or whatever else you’re supposed to do with a baby. She ended up leaving when I turned five. That’s when my Dad moved us to New York.” Tears were streaming down his face and he was disappointed when he felt Cas’ hands leave his.

Soon, though, Cas was seated next to him on his side of the booth. His hands gripped either side of Dean’s face and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

Dean looked him in the eyes and smiled, self-deprecatingly, when he saw how devastated Cas looked for him.

“It’s OK, Cas. Turns out she was pretty much right about the name.”

Cas growled, actually growled. “Don’t ever say that, Dean. You are everything. Why do you think your brothers love you so much? Benny and your other friends think the world of you. Do you know how long it usually takes to make friends when you’re new in town? I bet you’ve never had trouble. What about my Dad and Bobby? They don’t like anybody. And I felt your goodness the moment I laid eyes on your perfect freckled face.” Cas let go of Dean’s head, instead gripping his shoulder, hard, and bit out, “I don’t know what I’ll do if I ever hear you talk like that again. Or if I ever meet this Eve woman.”

Dean wiped his face with his forearm, completely overwhelmed by what Cas said. “Cas…”

“Why don’t I walk you home after I get the check.” Cas interrupted gently before Dean could say anything. Dean was grateful, as he didn’t want to stay in this diner with tear tracks on his face.

“No Cas, I can’t let you pay for me.” 

“Dean, I asked you out after making an utter fool of myself. It is literally the least I can do.”

“But my place ain’t exactly in the best part of town, Cas. I can’t let you walk home from there by yourself.”

“Well if that’s the case, I definitely don’t want you walking there alone. I’ll have my father pick me up there.”

\---

The walk to Dean’s was comfortable, Dean’s earlier outburst all but forgotten. Cas loosened up even more and Dean could feel the confidence and humor seeping into the conversation as it went on. It seemed Dean was getting to see a beautiful mix of Cas’ many sides. The boy was such a gorgeous complication, and Dean can’t believe he’s wasting his time with him.

It was dark now and the feeling of intimacy grew as Cas began walking closer to Dean until their shoulders were brushing.

All of a sudden, Cas’ hand clasped Dean’s. Dean felt his own face go red. Cas was staring straight ahead and was holding a neutral expression, as if nothing had changed fro five seconds ago.

“I’m very happy you gave me a second chance, Dean. I have never felt like I could truly be myself with anyone other than Balthy and Meg. Not even my family. I was very anxious and self-conscious as a kid, extremely tense. I was bullied a lot for the way I talked and for my interests in literature. I decided I’d fix myself and became someone very different for high school. I found that people liked the version of myself that I carefully created… but it’s not real.”

Dean stopped and pulled Cas’ arm so he’d stand still as well. “Don’t ever think you have to change for anyone, Cas. I mean it.” He saw the other boy blush just as red as Dean.

“The truth is, I started pretending for so long that parts of the persona I created became me. I like parts of who I’ve become but other parts scare me.”

“That’s OK, Cas. Everyone goes through a million metamorphoses, as they get older. You’re a kaleidoscope of thoughts, impressions, and experiences, Cas. It’s beautiful.”

Cas looks stunned and remains quiet for a moment. He reaches his hand and grasps Dean behind the head and leans in.

The unexpected kiss makes Dean lightheaded. It’s soft, loving, and Dean wants it to last forever. He tilts his head higher towards the taller boy and returns it in kind. The boys share each other’s breaths and soft kisses for a few more moments. Cas let’s go of Dean’s hair and softly bites down on Dean’s lower lip, looking down at him with hooded eyes.

“That was the loveliest thing anyone’s ever said to me. How did you get so smart, Dean?”

“I’m really not...” Cas gets a pained look on his face and grabs Dean’s hand, leading him along at a faster pace.

“God Dean, you don’t even see yourself, do you?” Dean looks down, following slightly behind the stronger boy, though still holding his hand. Neither of them really speaks, except for when Dean relays directions towards his house. Before they know it, they’ve reached Dean’s front door.

Cas’ dad is already in the driveway and Dean smiles at the man in the gorgeous, albeit loud car. Cas is still looking at him seriously and reaches to cup his face in one hand.

“Dean, I don’t know if this is too fast for you, but I would love it if you’d do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Cas blushes again, “is that lame?”

Dean could cry. He smiles and feels his lip start to tremble. “Yes, it is lame,” his voice cracks. “But… yea. I’d love to be your boyfriend, Cas.” He could tell Cas wants to kiss him again, but the boy looks over his shoulder towards his father and chooses to stroke Dean’s cheek with his thumb instead.

“I’m working at your Dad’s place tomorrow… if you wanna stop by... maybe.”

“Of course, Dean. I would love that.” They stare at each other for a few more moments until Cas pulls away towards the impala. “Tomorrow.”

Dean watches as Cas, no, as his _boyfriend_ gets into the classic and drives away. He starts to laugh out of excitement and even does this weird sort of fist pump victory dance thing he never wants anyone to witness. Dean takes a few deep breaths to calm down before he turns towards the door.

As he steps inside, he knows his brothers and father will be waiting for him. He just knows he’s ready to come out to his family so he can share his amazing experience with them. He has no doubt they’ll accept him and will be thrilled their baby brother is so happy.

But what he sees when he gets fully indoors stuns him still and Dean's heart drops from his chest to his feet. He swallows hard.

“Jo??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some necessary love and fluff before things go a little downhill and get much more angsty.


	7. Hitting the Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So.... shit's about to start getting really, really real. Hope you got enough fluff last chapter!
> 
> So, I really hate when **trigger warnings** spoil things at the beginning of a chapter, but I completely understand why they're necessary. So if you have triggers, please PLEASE go to the endnotes before you read. I've put them there.

**DEAN**

He was still frozen in his spot when Jo’s brown eyes met his. Gabriel and Luci were sitting opposite Jo in kitchen chairs while Mikey was seated next to her on the couch, holding her hand. She opened her mouth to say something when Chuck bursts frantically from his room, one shoulder keeping the phone to his ear while his hands motioned sporadically. Dean couldn’t hear exactly what was being said on the other line, but it was loud. And it was definitely Ellen Harvelle.

“Yes- ye-s yes- Ellen. She’s here. She’s – no, Ellen, she’s fine. Of course I didn’t. No, none of us knew she was coming. Ell- Ell- ELLEN! She can stay here until you come pick her up, OK? Of course. You’re driving? Who’s gonna-? Right; ‘s none of my business. Tomorrow? Ok… uh… yea no problem. I’ll tell her… Goodbye, Ellen.” When Chuck hangs up the phone he flings it on the couch’s open cushion like it's on fire. He pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a seat in their overstuffed recliner.

“Jo, I assume you heard everything you needed to?” He asked her tiredly, finally looking up and noticing his youngest son who hadn’t moved an inch since he walked through the door. Jo looks like she was about to answer, so Dean cuts her off.

“What are you doing here, Jo?”

“Dean, maybe you should take a seat with us,” Mikey said, placating his baby brother.

“No! Jo, what are you doing here? I’m not going to ask again.”

“You weren’t answering my calls! I waited all summer! I needed to know you were OK!” Jo shouted, pleadingly.

“I wasn’t, I’m _not_ ready to talk to you yet.” Dean felt his lip tremble and his knees start to wobble. Gabe started to stand, probably to offer his seat. “Don’t bother, Gabe. I’m going to bed.” He makes towards their room, passing the couch and feels Michael’s hand grab his arm.

“Please, Dean. Sit.” Dean looked up towards the ceiling and stops the tears that want to form. He takes a deep breath, shaking his head and accepts the seat Gabriel has offered. Gabe swiftly moves to sit on the other side of Jo on the couch.

“Do we have to do this tonight?” Dean begs Michael.

It's his father who answers. “Dean, Jo took the bus all the way here. Maybe you should listen to what she has to say.” His eyes were too soft. Dean scoffs.

“Dean,” Michael said sharply. “I don’t get it. You should be thanking her. She saved your _life_ Dean. If it wasn’t for her…”

Dean uses his fingers to make a list. “You’d still be enjoying school. Gabe and I would still be in New York. And Dad wouldn’t have had to move back _here_ of all places!" He loses his composure. "Goddamnit, Jo! How could you?!” he yells, standing up again.

“Dick was on top of you, Dean! Raping you! What was I supposed to do??” Jo screamed, also standing now. “What was I supposed to do?” she asked again, quietly.

Everyone goes quiet. Dean falls backwards into his chair like she’d kicked him in the stomach, which she might as well have. He can’t even breathe. Lucifer’s jaw is clenched so tightly he’s shaking and Dean’s sure his teeth will shatter. Gabe and Chuck are both rubbing their hands from their chins to their hair, looking so alike in that moment it was almost cute. Michael looks like he’s about to throw up. Dean thinks he knows how he feels.

Dean had been in the midst of one of his “tutoring” sessions last May with his uncle, Dick Roman, when Jo had come up to ask Dean for help with The Roadhouse’s dishwashers. They’d been fritz-ing all week. Usually he was “tutored” at Dick’s penthouse in the Upper East Side but for whatever reason, Dean can’t remember, they were in his apartment that day. Considering Ellen Harvelle was renting them their apartment, Jo had the spare key to her best friend’s place and refused to announce herself before entering. She arrived just in time to see the floorshow as Dick came inside his nephew over the kitchen table, biting into Dean’s shoulder. 

Actually, Dean definitely knows how Michael feels. He’s suddenly running towards their new kitchen and vomiting all over the sink. He doesn’t even hear Mikey come up behind him and when he feels a large hand on his back he punches his elbow into the culprit’s nose. Mikey lets out a sharp gasp and cups his face in his hand while Dean looks at him, horrified.

“I’m so sorry, Mikey! Oh God, I’m sorry!” Mikey uses one hand to try to wave off the apology. Both boys jump when they hear a loud bang and turn to see that Lucifer has punched a hole in the wall.

“FUCK!” the blond yells, holding his hand into his chest.

Jo looks around at the family, terrified. “You… I thought you all knew?”

No one responds for a moment until Gabriel finally looks up at Dean with unreadable golden eyes and says, “…No, we knew… It’s just… Nobody has said it out loud yet…”

“Well this is awesome.” Dean says, turning on the sink and cupping some water into his mouth. He rinses and spits then grabs a rag and wets it under the faucet. Moving to the freezer, he shovels a bunch of ice cubes into the rag and brings it to Luci. Then he takes the seat next to Jo, who has finally sat down, and rests his head on the back of the couch.

Michael takes Dean’s old seat, and stares at his brother, ignoring his bleeding nose.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” She says, barely above a whisper.

He lets out a shaky breath and laughs. “Yea, well, what can I do with that?”

“I… I was so scared. I thought my mom would know what to do. And I’m glad she called the police! I’d rather you be here with your brothers than back there with him.”

Dean shuts his eyes tight again. “Can I go to bed, now? _PLEASE_?”

“No, Dean. We need to talk about this. We’ve put it off for months and I think we’re just making everything worse.” Michael says.

“You’re making everything worse now!” Dean’s pleading. He can’t do this. 

“Yea, like you’ve been such a ray of sunshine and normalcy lately,” Gabriel says, unable to hold back ever.

“Fuck you, Gabe! And you know what? I have! I was on a frickin’ date tonight and it was fucking perfect!” 

“You were WHAT??” The twins ask simultaneously. 

“I was on a date. Tonight. With Cas. We’re together now.”

\----  
**MICHAEL**

“Woah, hold on. Who is this girl? Why didn’t you say anything?” Lucifer asks angrily. He’s never really liked anyone that wasn’t a Shurley, his brothers always being enough for him. When he’s forced to have friends it’s because of Michael. Girls are usually a different story, but not when it’s one his baby brothers are interested in.

“Cas is a boy. He’s the captain of the football team, actually. And I didn’t say anything because I didn’t even know if I liked him until tonight.” Michael doesn’t know what to say to that. He looks around the room to make sure he’s not the only one completely lost. Chuck looks surprised and embarrassed, but that’s his natural state, Luci looks righteously angry, Gabe is, as always, completely unreadable, and… shit, Michael fucking forgot about Jo. 

“Wait…” Gabe began, “is this the Cas from my French class? The one who attacked you in the hallway?!?”

“WHAT??” Goddamn it, Michael knew he should have been talking through everything with Dean since they’d moved in together. He’d been so wrecked ever since he got that frantic phone call from his father from the police station that it had been a slight relief that Dean never wanted to have this heart to heart. But now that Michael’s baby brother is so intent on punishing himself, it looks like they have to. 

“Gabriel. Take Jo and get her set up on your bed then go to the basement, you’ll sleep on our couch tonight.” He demanded. 

“Screw you, Mikey! I need to talk to my fucking brother.” Gabriel doesn’t let anyone push him around. Never did. It’s infuriating. 

“Fine! Jo, would you mind giving us a moment. Dean will be coming to bed soon.” Jo nodded and went off towards the direction Gabe was pointing at. She was about to put her hand on Dean’s shoulder, but he gave her a look that implied he’d fucking bite it. 

“Chuck, could you maybe… go to bed or something?” Michael can’t sit through this with his dad in the room. It's too much. He just hopes Luci won’t –

“Michael, who do you think you are? You can’t tell dad he can’t speak with his own fucking son!” Luci was spitting mad now, growling at his brother. Luci doesn't yell, his kind of anger is much colder than that. Luckily, Michael knows his father better than anyone.

“It’s O.K Luke. Dean, I’m going to go to bed… it’s been a long night. I love you.” Fucking coward. 

Now, back to the man of the hour. Dean has gone so pale that the eldest boy could count each stark freckle easily. He looks so young and scared. Michael’s never seen him so vulnerable. No, that’s not true. 

The moment Luci and Michael had ran into the police station after a two hour flight and 30 minute sprint, with no luggage at all, they’d both seen a boy, who looked much younger than his 15 years, fast asleep. They’d arrived just after his… rape kit _GOD_ … and he was wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms. Michael wanted to cry when he saw his usually vibrant middle brother so quiet, eyes wide open and looking lost. Both of them had looked so lost. Chuck was off getting “coffee.” That was the moment Michael added him to the list of parents he couldn’t give two shits about. 

Michael and Lucifer must’ve been quiet the sight, hair sticking up in all directions, covered in sweat and frantically asking around for “the Shurley’s.” It was probably the most alike they’ve ever looked.

“Dean,” Luci began. Thank God for his brother knowing exactly when he needed help. “You know what _he_ did doesn’t make you gay, right? It wasn’t sex or love, Dean. It was a sick man who took advantage of a boy he had power over.”

Dean went from vulnerable to livid in 0.6 seconds.

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT, LUCI??” their brother screamed. “THIS ISN’T ABOUT DICK! AND THAT’S RIGHT, I SAID HIS FUCKING NAME! HE’S NOT GODDAMNED VOLDEMORT!”

“Dean, please, calm down.” Michael found his voice again.

“NO, I WON’T FUCKING CALM DOWN! I JUST TOLD YOU I’M GAY AND THAT I’VE FOUND SOMEONE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TRY TO MAKE IT ABOUT THE WORST FUCKING THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO ME??” Dean’s hyperventilating now. “IT WENT ON FOR TWO YEARS MIKEY! WHERE WAS YOUR VERSION OF FATHERHOOD THEN?? YOU WERE GONE! YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHO I AM!” 

Michael is shaking now, desperate to keep from breaking down. Because that, that is so on the nose it hurts. He hates himself for letting this happen to Dean after he’s had such a rough go of it as it is. And he hates his Dad for being right there and letting that asshole be alone with his baby brother. And he hates his mom for all her bullshit that put them in this whole fucking situation to begin with. He’s so filled with anger that if he didn’t have Luci to keep him grounded and Dean and Gabe to take care of, he’d probably have a mental collapse. 

Because, honestly, Dean is absolutely right about him. From that moment in the police station, forward, Michael decided that Chuck wasn’t fit to parent and that he would take it from there. Tutoring sessions? Seriously, Chuck believed that? It wasn’t until these fucking sessions that Dean’s grades went down the toilet to begin with. 

And no, he doesn’t blame Gabe. Gabe was a child himself when that pedophile finally got his hands on Dean. Dean was 13 so Gabe had to have been, what? 15 when it started? By 17, he wouldn’t have had reason to question the older man’s presence. He just hopes Gabe sees it that way. 

So, yea, Michael told Chuck that he was to move Dean and Gabe back to Lawrence to live with Luci and him. He said he couldn’t care less if Chuck moved back as well, but of course their father insisted on coming. He knows Luci hates how Michael’s treating their Dad, feeling that it was hard enough losing one parent, but Michael can’t bring himself to care. 

Michael hasn’t even heard the last few minutes of Dean’s tirade. It’s not until Gabe is out of his seat, hugging his sobbing brother that Michael is pulled from his own head. Dean had tried to shake the boy off at first, but Gabriel has a strong hold and the two boys are now clutching each other on the couch in a horrible mimic of how the twins had first found them. 

Stealing a glance at his brother, Luci’s blue eyes lock with his and they nod in silent agreement. 

“We’re sorry, Dean,” Luci says, throwing Michael off as he was about to say the same. It’s been almost traumatizing watching Luci and Gabe acting like adults for what has to have been hours since Jo banged loudly on their door. 

Luci continued, “we have no right to assume you are seeing this boy for any reason other than that you like him. We love you and we’re just scared for you.” Dean scoffs and Michael decides to finish Luci’s thought.

“It’s not just you, Dean. It’s Gabe too. You’re our baby brothers and we’re always going to be afraid for you.” 

He and Luci get into a rhythm and Luci picks up the proverbial baton.

“Just, please tell us one thing. What was it Gabe was saying about this boy attacking you? Did he hurt you?”

“GOD NO!” Dean yells, breaking free of the tangle he’s gotten into with Gabriel. “No, Cas is wonderful! He was just a little aggressive at first because he really liked me." Michael can see Luci is just as skeptical as him. "But once he figured out I didn’t like that, he toned it way down. We had a great time and he asked me to be his boyfriend!”

“Do you think you’re going a little too fast?” Dean glared at him so hard he thought his nose might start bleeding again. 

“OK, Dean. OK! That’s enough for tonight. We support you Dean, always. Please, please don’t forget that. If you think this Cas kid is good for you, then I’m sure he’s amazing. Maybe you can bring him by for Dinner this week?”

Dean visibly softened. “Yea. Sure. Can I go to bed now? I’m supposed to go to work tomorrow.”

Michael glances at the clock and sees it’s 12:30am. “Yea Dean. Gabe. You both should get to bed.”

Gabe looks at Dean and whispers something Michael can’t hear in his ear. Dean nods his accent and they both exit towards their room together, sparing Michael and Luci each a nod. 

Without a word to his twin, Michael gets up and moves stoically towards the basement. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, though, he nearly collapses as he feels his heart breaking. Thankfully, Luci is right there to catch him. But then the blond boy doesn’t let him go.

Michael struggles for a little bit, not realizing he was holding his breath until he discovered he couldn’t catch it. He starts pushing and hitting at his brother, who holds on tight, not unlike Dean and Gabe just a moment ago. He’s fighting and squirming until finally he’s crying. He’s crying so hard that he doesn’t even notice that Lucifer has moved them to his bed. They fall asleep in each other’s arms just as they did when they got home from the police station back in May. Just as they did when their mother left 15 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
>  **depictions of past rape/non-con**  
>  **underage**  
>  **violence**


	8. Cheesiest Cheese to Ever Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very fluffy and very unlike me. I hope you like it.
> 
> Once we get to Cas' POV you might want this just for reference:  
> https://soundcloud.com/whitepandamusic/walk-the-moon-shut-up-and-dance-with-me-white-panda-remix
> 
> Then, for the last bit, you will need to go to 1:50 of this to know what it should sound like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llx889d4OQ4

**DEAN**

The three weeks since Jo's unexpected house call have been simultaneously uneventful and life altering.

The morning after his first date with Cas, Dean had snuck out of his bed, which he’d shared that night with Gabriel, and attempted to get ready for work without waking Jo. 

He’d been unsuccessful and was forced to explain to her that although he understood what she did and was grateful to her, he was having a very hard time looking her in the eye after what she’d seen.

 _“Please, Jo. I just need some time. I’ll call you as soon as a I can, OK?”_ He’d promised that much when she followed him out into the kitchen. She’d nodded, tears forming in her eyes and flung herself into his arms. He’d held her tight and kissed her on the crown of her head before creeping silently out of the house.

Avoiding all texts from his brothers, Dean had thrown himself into work and was genuinely happy when Cas showed up. Cas sat in the bed of one of Bobby’s pick-ups while Dean leaned over hoods to learn from John or under beds to spare the old man’s back. They talked a bit, but not much. Dean just enjoyed the jock’s presence.

Around noon, Bobby had arrived and the older men suggested starting the teenagers’ driving lessons. Dean was so ecstatic he completely forgot what a shit show the previous night had been. And when Cas asked to drive with Bobby, as he thought his Dad would stress him out too much, Dean honestly thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

Sitting behind the wheel of the impala was probably the freest Dean had ever felt. Those two hours of his life felt like flying. Apparently, Cas was a nervous wreck for a while, but when he calmed down both boys took to steering like fish to water. Afterwards, Dean thanked both men profusely and they promised to make this a regular Saturday program.

When he returned home sweaty, gross, and unreasonably pleased with himself, he’d frowned at the tension he felt in his home. Before he could speak to his brothers and apologize for what he said to them, though, Dean had heard the backfire of Ellen Harvelle’s beat up van.

Seeing Jo had been one thing, but having to look the closest person he’s ever had to a mother in the eye after everything that’s happened? Dean couldn’t bare it. He ran to his room and locked the door.

He heard Ellen yelling at her daughter for a few minutes before the house went quiet again. He heard the murmuring of Mikey, Luci, and Ellen talking about him so he pulled on his headphones to drown out the noise. Over the music, he’d felt the vibrations of someone knocking on his door, but he kept silent until he heard the sound of the van pulling out of the driveway. He didn’t say goodbye to Jo.

It took a whole week for their house to go back to the semblance of normalcy the Shurley’s had created. Gabriel had practically disappeared that week, claiming he’d joined clubs or was studying with friends. Dean thinks he was probably out wandering aimlessly and messing around town to avoid his brothers until he could go back to joking and laughing. Michael, Luci, and Chuck had all picked up extra hours in an attempt to disguise their discomfort at home with making more money.

And Dean? Dean spent all his time with Cas. On days he didn’t work at the shop, he sat on the bleachers with Krissy, Aaron, and Victor to cheer on Benny and Cas during practice, then Cas and him would go to the library or the park to do homework. On workdays, Cas would stop by with John after practice and John would invite Dean to dinner, which he’d politely decline.

Family dinners had been required but awkward with Gabe missing. Finally, that first Thursday after Jo showed up, they’d settled in to another awkward dinner where Michael stared daggers at their father while Luci attempted to pull Chuck into conversation. When the pizza had arrived, Michael had put the box on the center of the table, opened it up, and screamed. There was a fucking tarantula crawling on the pepperonis. Michael continued to scream his ass off while Luci darted out the door to run after the delivery boy.

He didn’t have to go far. He caught the boy and Gabriel laughing their asses off just one house down. Turns out Gabriel had started working at the neighborhood pizza place sometimes after school and when he’d gotten the order from his own house he’d convinced his impressionable friend Alfie to deliver it… with one extra topping.

Luci let the other boy go after getting his money back. He dragged Gabriel back by his ear, calling another shop to bring them two fresh pizzas.

Just like that some sort of fog had been lifted and the family could breathe again. Dean didn’t end up bringing Cas over for dinner, but the next week Michael had made it clear he wanted to meet the boy. Luci would grumble a bit whenever Dean would bring up something the boy had said, obviously not convinced he was the teenage dream Dean made him out to be.

Gabriel went back to hanging out with Dean, Benny, Krissy, Aaron, Victor, and, by extension, Cas, Balthazar, and Meg. The happy new couple felt the small dude’s eyes on them more often than not and attempted to show him Cas’ more sensitive side. This was hard whenever Balthy and Meg were around, but Gabriel and the blond boy hit it off marvelously. It’s like they were soul mates, but with crime. Or Bonnie and Clyde, minus the sex. Whatever.

Meanwhile, Krissy and Meg, too, seemed to regret just finding each other this year. At first they’d been cold towards one another, having lived in the same low-income housing unit (which happened to be right next to Dean’s house) without ever really connecting. It seemed like they were very much alike and concerned there was only room for one rough-around-the-edges, snarky girl in the growing friend group. They very quickly learned they were being ridiculous as the bonds they’d forged with their respective boys over the years were too strong. With their fears quashed, they were free to embrace each other. Now they’re inseparable, constantly sending the rest of the crew silly Snapchats of themselves together.

Castiel confided in Dean that he was thrilled his friends had bonded with the others so well, having been worried he might be unintentionally neglecting his best friends in favor of spending time with his boyfriend. Dean had just blushed like he does every time Cas calls him the b-word.

Now, Dean finds himself lost in thought until he receives a hard punch in the arm.

“Fuck, Krissy! What the hell!”

“Dude, pay attention!” When Dean continued to scowl, she rolled her eyes exaggeratingly. “It’s Monday! And October! Why do you think everyone’s watching a fucking football practice?” 

Dean looks around and notices for the first time that way more people than usual are watching the team practice from the benches. Mostly girls. OK, all girls… except Dean. Aaron had seemed off all day and pretty much booked it when school let out. Victor had run after him and Benny had looked sad for the boy. Dean didn’t know what his problem was.

“Our little dreamboat is new here,” Meg reminded Krissy. “It’s not like the first Monday of October is known nation wide as ‘Football Team Ask Girls to Homecoming Day!’” 

Dean doesn’t even have time to ask her what she means before music starts blasting.

\---

**CASTIEL**

His heart was pounding. Castiel cannot believe he is about to do this. And that he had come up with the idea in the first place. 

It is a Lawrence High tradition that on October 5th, the football team will give their Letterman to the girl they hope to bring to the next week’s homecoming Dance. Usually after practice, a water boy or a friend will bring out all their jackets and then the boys will just walk over to their respective lady friends or crushes. But this year Cas has Dean and, being Captain, found himself with the perfect opportunity to make a big statement. He just hopes Dean will like it.

It took a lot of convincing and practice, but the whole team agreed. In fact, most were incredibly enthusiastic. 

Castiel notices during the team’s final drill that Balthazar, Gabe, Cas’ brother Sam, and the rest of the soccer team have crept onto the sidelines without being noticed by the hordes of girls on the stands, each stealthily hiding one football players’ Letterman. 

His team rounds in for a huddle, which is tough with all 22 of them. Hopefully nobody outside the team notices the addition of Gabe Novak to the circle.

“Ok boys! I stole these from the A.V. Club. Andy will probably shit bricks but whatever.” Gabe says as he passes each necessary player a microphone headset and sets up a few of the rest with lav mics. Gabe’s been absolutely invaluable, choreographing the Team for the past two weeks whenever Dean was working at the auto shop. 

The stands are still loud with chatter and movement, so they think they’ve still got the element of surprise.

“Alright, buckos! The second I get up to the announcer’s deck, I’m gonna press play on the music! Go back to running around and looking like your doing something masculine.”

They break with a chant of “Chesty Lions” then go back to “running drills.” 

Gabe was waving from the top of the south bleachers and Castiel knew it was really go time. When the remix started, the stands went quiet and all eyes were on the field. They should probably be offended that no one had actually been watching them practice, but what can you do? 

The team started clapping and moving into a diamond formation, jumping and waving their arms to get the crowd excited. Castiel makes his way to the back, putting his head down with the rest of the team. He smiles knowing just how awesome this was going to be.

Senior Tommy Collins is at the front of the formation, and startles everyone with his sick singing skills.

 _“We were victims of the night,”_ The entire team sways to the left then shoots back up.  
_"The chemical, physical, kryptonite!"_ They sway in unison to the right then back up. Tommy smiles wide then runs to the first boy to grab his jacket and run it up the stands to his girlfriend Katie Alvers. Meanwhile, The Garrison twins step forward. 

_"Helpless to the bass and the fading light,_  
_Oh we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together,”_ they sing and dance their jackets up to Josie Abbadon and Hannah Johnson. 

Cocky as ever, Adam Baldur runs to the front row with his jacket, using it to lasso Kali Kala into the field and sings,

 _“She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,”_ He’s spinning her and they’re both laughing. Castiel will worry about Gabe later. 

The entire team starts dancing in unison and sing together,

They shake their fingers back and forth  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
They point with both hands to the crowed, then back to themselves,  
_”Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back, "_  
They start jumping up and down while fist pumping the air  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me.”_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

The team breaks formation and opens wide into a half circle, dancing freestyle to the music while certain members breakdance and move in the middle.

 _”Shut up and dance with me!”_ sings Keith Ganesh, who presents his jacket to the sexy, but typical blond cheerleader, Isis Elysian.

 _“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Castiel’s cousin Mark Campbell takes off after another cheerleader, Tracy Bell.

 _“Shut up and dance with me.”_ after a round of douche-y break dance moves, Castiel’s least favorite cousin, Christian, finds his girl Annie Hawkins.

 _“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Adorable, sweet Inias Garrison doesn’t even dance. He just shouts the lyric and runs to Hester Holmes, then kind of throws the jacket at her. 

He runs back in time to make the team’s new formation. They’re all standing shoulder to shoulder in a line facing their audience, who've been cheering and stomping their feet like crazy. The crowd has grown, many more students, teachers, and even Principle Crowley sitting and standing around to enjoy the show. Many people are taping the spectacle on their cell phones. Castiel readies himself for the next verse.

Always a clown, sophomore Aiden DiMarco struts from one side of the line to the other, runway style, tapping each player’s cheek as he sings and they all dramatically drop their mouths open and look longingly after him.

He sings, _”A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream”._

When Aiden reaches the end of the line Benny grabs him into a spin and sings deeply, _”I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.”_  
He dips the other boy and makes a show of looking at him adoringly in the eyes, _“I knew we were bound to be together”_

 _”Bound to be together,”_ The rest of the team echoes as Benny lets go then kneels in front of Andrea Kormos and Aiden drapes his jacket over the shoulders of…. Krissy Chambers???

The snarky freshman Castiel is quite fond of, Adam Milligan, jumps out from the middle of the line and puts on his performance of frantic fear as he sings to the crowd.

_“She took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said,”_

Once a soccer player has handed him his jacket, he can’t even make a move because another cooler-than-you freshman, Emma Amazon, has launched herself into his arms. They kiss sweetly. 

Chorus time.

They shake their fingers back and forth,  
_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
They point with both hands to the crowed, then back to themselves,  
_”Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_"I said, "You're holding back, "_  
They start jumping up and down while fist pumping the air  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me.”_  
Every other player shoots their right arm out, grabbing the player next to them, pulling them into their chest and sing,  
_This woman is my destiny_  
Castiel spins Benny back out and they all sing,  
_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

They stay in their line as players dance off with their lines to find their girls. 

_“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Issac Drano finds the lovely Tamara Hunter

 _“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Brady Niveus marches over and simply hands his jacket to cheer captain Tammi Benton with a leer.

 _“Shut up and dance with me.”_ Secret genius Ash Miles air guitars, falling to his knees in front of Pamela Barnes.

 _“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Ben Braedon speaks it more than actually singing it and nervously approaches the adorable freshman Tina Swift. Castiel thinks they’ll be perfect for each other.

 _“Shut up and dance with me.”_ senior Gordon Walker, who creeps Castiel out to no end, saunters over to the foreign exchange student Lenore Vamp. Wait, isn’t she a freshman? That’s very inappropriate.

_“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Cole Trenton is with Ava Wilson.

 _“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ Zach Adler makes his way to Naomi Biggerson, who looks like she has no interest. But this is tradition, so she takes the jacket and sits down in a huff.

 _“Shut up and dance with me.”_ Uriel does not sing. Castiel is proud of him for even agreeing, so his mumble is forgiven. He is moving to a much smaller Anna Milton from the cheer team when Castiel realizes it’s almost his turn. 

_“Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”_ he doesn’t even see what Ion Biggerson has done, but he probably gave his Letterman to Rachel Grace.

Before he’s ready, all the members of the team rush back and are now standing behind him in a show of support. The music fades out but remains softly in the background. It took a lot of work turning the rest of the song into a softer love song, but he thinks he’s got it. All outside noise has stopped and the entire school is focused on Castiel. Then he spots Dean being dragged out to the field by Balthy and Meg. It’s all the inspiration he needs. Castiel begins singing softly.

_”Deep in his eyes,_  
_I think I see the future._  
_I realize this is my last chance.”_

He’s looking into Dean’s stunning green eyes and completely understands the meaning of the song. He starts walking towards his wonderful boyfriend.

_“He took my arm,_  
_I don't know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and he said,_

He finds himself in front of Dean, who is now standing next to Castiel’s two best friends and his little brother. Sam was so proud when Castiel had asked him to hold the jacket for him this year. John and always attended this mini-ceremony and the younger boy had been sitting on the sidelines during rehearsals for two weeks. It felt like a good idea. 

Castiel takes his Letterman from his brother and motions for Dean to turn around. He sings into his boyfriend’s ear as he puts the jacket on him. 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me._  
_I said, "You're holding back,"_  
_He said, "Shut up and dance with me."_

Castiel turns Dean around, looking down into the boy’s eyes and holding his hands. He’s completely forgotten the entire rest of the world. 

_“This person is my destiny_  
_I said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_  
_"Shut up and dance….”_

Before he can even finish the song, Dean pushes the headset away from Castiel’s, lifting from his toes to kiss the taller boy deeply. Castiel feels himself go lightheaded as he loses himself in his favorite human. 

Neither boy hears the school erupt in applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was that completely, utterly horrible?? I can't tell! I don't know if I write happiness well. I just wanted Castiel to do something wonderful for Dean that can really set their love story in motion and make it clear why Dean would fall hard for the boy. 
> 
> Also, I've heard of plenty of stunts like this that high schoolers pull off (you should see what my school used to get up to for prom proposals) so I don't think it's crazy unrealistic?
> 
> Either way, here is a complete list of the Chesty Lions football team with their respective homecoming dates. Every pair was matched for a specific reason. Every character is a SPN character, but those writers love their one named characters so I was forced to create last and first names for them depending on what I felt like. The additions to the names were also specific. It could be a fun game to guess why!
> 
> Castiel Winchester – Dean Shurley  
> Zach Adler – Naomi Biggerson  
> Inias Garrison – Hester Holmes  
> Gadreel Garrison – Josie Abbadon  
> Ezekiel Garrison – Hannah Johnson  
> Uriel Wisdom – Anna Milton  
> Ion Biggerson – Rachel Grace  
> Bartholomew Boyle – Rebecca Garrison  
> Benny Lafitte – Andrea Kormos  
> Adam Milligan – Emma Amazon  
> Aiden DiMarco – Krissy Chambers  
> Cole Trenton – Ava Wilson  
> Ash Miles – Pamela Barnes  
> Adam Baldur – Kali Kala  
> Keith Ganesh – Isis Elysian  
> Gordon Walker – Lenore Vamp  
> Ben Braedon – Tina Swift  
> Brady Niveus – Tammi Benton  
> Christian Campbell – Annie Hawkins  
> Mark Campbell – Tracy Bell  
> Tommy Collins – Katie Alvers  
> Isaac Drano – Tamara Hunter


	9. Teenagers, Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I'm so sorry. I honestly don't have any excuse for going MIA for over a year. I got a new job and I'm a workaholic. It's either use my me-time to watch tv and read or use that time to write, and I've been having trouble getting any words out. But I'm back. This chapter is a little short because I needed to find my footing with this story again. I hope you like it.

**Michael**

“You don’t think it’s a little weird?” Luci asks, handing a freshly scrubbed cereal bowl to his twin. The washing machine is perpetually broken and it uses to much electricity anyway.

“What?” Michael asks, not really paying attention as he dries. 

“How much he looks like you?” 

“Who?” 

Luci rolls his eyes, starting to rinse off another plate. “Don’t play dumb. Our new, semi-permanent house guest.”

Michael hums and continues drying. Castiel does seem to be around a lot. He’s made his way over to the Shurley household every day after football practice to “do homework,” which basically translates to finishing in 30 minutes, then staring adoringly at Dean who’s still trying to understand his own assignments, before giving up a few minutes later. Then homework turns into video games and hanging out before Winchester needs to go back home for dinner. 

The boy was practically sweating bullets when he came to pick up Dean for the Homecoming dance two weeks ago. Understandable, considering it was his first-time meeting Dean’s infamously overprotective older brothers. Michael had a feeling Gabriel was feeding him some vastly overdramatic, terrifying stories. Good. However, ever since the dance, Castiel has loosened up considerably. Too much. All smooth words and self-assured touches to Michael’s baby brother. Kind of reminds Michael of him and Luci at that age. Puts him on edge. Luci doesn’t like him. He thought the Homecoming proposal was stupid.

“Helllllooooo, are you listening to me?”

“What?” Michael was finding it hard to focus on Luci’s words while he was cleaning… and keeping an eye on Dean’s door which is currently frustratingly closed with two hormonal teen boys inside. Gabriel not being one of them. 

“It just seems a little strange how Cassie boy looks pretty much identical to a 15-year-old you. Think Dean-o is taking that old ‘you always marry your father’ adage a little far?”

“I’m not his father. And shut up, he so doesn’t look like me.” He kind of does, though. 

“Yea he does. He even does that thing you do when you’re confused. That cute way you cock your head…. And you’re right, you’re not Dean’s dad.” 

Before Michael can ask his brother what the hell that’s supposed to mean, the boys in question stumble noisily into the living area. 

“Cas, you have to head home. I don’t like you walking in this neighborhood alone when it gets dark!” Dean exclaims, laughing as he pushes a whining Castiel to the door.

“You walk alone in this neighborhood all the time!” The black-haired boy grumbles, grabbing at Dean’s hand with one of his own and playing with his hair with the other. “So does Gabriel!”

“Yea, well, we’re scary city kids.” Dean responds, cocky smile on his face. 

“Hmm… don’t seem so scary to me.” Castiel pulls Dean in for a strong kiss, pushing the smaller boy against the door.

“OK” Michael says, clapping his hands together. The boys pull a part, blushing as if they hadn’t known the other brothers were mere feet away. The twins walk over, Luci stepping in between the teenagers to open the door. “Thanks for stopping by,” Michael says as he gently pushes Castiel onto the front steps and closes the door in his face. Punk. 

Dean is giving his older brothers a very unimpressed look. “Dudes. Seriously?” He rolls his eyes and starts walking back to his room. Michael practically bites his tongue, refraining from giving Dean a lecture. What’s he going to say, ‘no kissing your boyfriend?’ Yea right.

“Hey Dean-o,” Luci calls after him, “I got you an appointment Saturday morning with Dr. Cain before your shift. I’ll drive you there and then bring you to the garage after.” Michael sees Deans entire body stiffen for a fraction of a second before he nods over his shoulder, walks into his room, and slams the door. 

Michael gives Luci a soft smile and grips his shoulder gratefully. They’ve both been putting this off long enough.

\----

**Castiel**

Although he’d been having a pretty wonderful day (a pretty wonderful few weeks, actually), Castiel finds himself getting more and more annoyed on his walk home. Why do those guys give him such a hard time? It’s not like they’re Dean’s father. Dean has a dad, though Castiel has yet to really talk to him. He flew to NYC the weekend of homecoming, apparently meeting with agents and trying to rekindle his writing career. He’s been kind of holed up in his office ever since. Dean doesn’t like to talk about it, says it's pissing Michael off since they don’t have the money to spare right now for Chuck’s “dreams of grandeur,” quote unquote. Again, why should Michael care? He’s not in charge, is he? 

Yea ok, sure, if someone was making on Sam in his house – ew, stop that thought. Ok, he gets their reaction somewhat, but still. Even before today, he always gets the feeling that Michael disapproves of him. And Lucifer is always sizing him up, judging him, finding him wanting. 

And he’s wanting alright. But that’s a whole other problem.

To be frank, little Castiel is not having nearly as much fun as the rest of him. If he’s being honest with himself, he kind of thought he was going to score on Homecoming night after that huge spectacle he threw asking Dean to the dance. But no, not even a blow job. And nothing more than some heavy make out sessions from that night on. And even that seemed to take some getting used to from his boyfriend. 

Don’t get him wrong, making out with Dean is beyond awesome, but Castiel knows those porn star lips could feel even better on another part of his body. God, it’s been a long time since Castiel has gotten any. It’s worth it to have a boyfriend as great as Dean, but he really wants to start speeding things along. It’s not like Dean’s a virgin. Castiel can just tell.

Castiel’s starts winding himself up imagining Dean’s bare bowed legs and tight ass naked in his bed, while also getting increasingly frustrated with his actual boyfriend and his stupid brothers. He pictures those legs wrapping around his back as he stares down at his boyfriend and thrusts into that tight heat. The real Dean has yet to come to his house for whatever reason. Even though his parents and brother are around all the time, he bets they’d get way more privacy over at his place. Big house means much more room, plus the Winchesters are way less nosy than Dean’s family.

By the time he gets home he’s fully hard and rushes upstairs past his mother, before she can ask about his day. He’s slams the door harder than he means to and pulls out his desk drawer for some lotion and tissues. Castiel flops down on his bed, closes his eyes and pictures green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage boys are gross, even the sweet ones. They just are. Don't blame Cas too much.


End file.
